A Moment in My Arms, Forever in My Heart
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. No one stays in love by chance, it is by work. And no one falls out of love by chance, it is by choice. I never thought I would find love. Elrond/OC Please no flaming! Please R&R! Rated T for possible chapters later on. Set before Hobbit and LOTR.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC.**

**A/N: There may be some wrong facts of Middle Earth in this story. I am just writing this for my love of LOTR, fanfiction, writing, imagination, and Elrond who is awesome. I know Elrond has a wife Celebrian, but I decided to do an OC instead. I hope you like it! :)**

Aurithil is an elf maiden who lives in Lothlorien. She is quiet, thoughtful, and generally seen alone.

She smiles in her flet when weaving and creating new dresses. Her past is something everyone in the Golden Wood knows about.

It's something she is never going to forget. She believes she will never trust anyone again; until later.

**Chapter 1:**

**Aurithil POV**

Lothlorien has always been my home. I was born in First Age 535 here and raised by my parents up until it happened.

My parents were friends with mortals; also known as humans. I was friends with the man and woman's daughter. They lived in Rohan and we lived in Lothlorien. I was never told how my parents, that are both elves, became friends with humans.

When my family, an escort, and I journeyed to Rohan to visit them a century ago, we just went to visit, catch up, talk, and other things like that. The couple's daughter and I just brushed our hair, chased each other, picked flowers, giggle at butterflies that land on flowers, and look at the clouds while lying back on the grass. I was a small elfling then who was innocent to the world.

While lying in the grass with the human girl one afternoon during our stay, something happened that I never expected or thought would happen.

There was screaming inside the house. It sounded like fighting and glass breaking.

The human girl runs with me towards her house to see what happened.

I ran faster than her, so when I got to the door and opened it, you can see there was a very bad fight.

The human girl's parents were breathing heavy leaning on the table jittering and shaking their heads in tears. The human girl runs to her parents when I see our elf escort standing in the hallway looking down at something.

I run up to my escort's side and look where he is looking; my parents lying there in a pool of blood.

I felt tears in my eyes, but they never came out of my eyes looking at my dead parents. I wanted to go to them lying down, but the blood was everywhere, and I thought it wasn't safe.

I tug at the escort's cloak and whisper in a soft voice, "What happened?"

He looked down almost immediately at me with piercing blue eyes when he heard my voice.

He picks me up with his arms and holds me close to him. He was mumbling words in elvish that I didn't learn yet.

"We have to get out of here, now." He tells me.

"What about my ada and nana?" I ask worried. He didn't get to respond when he started running out of the house to the horses. He puts me on his horse as I see the human man come out with his sword drawn walking towards us.

My escort hurries and draws his sword and fights with the mortal man. My escort doesn't get one scratch as for the latter gets injured, but not killed.

The escort puts away his sword and jumps onto his horse placing me in front of him as we ride off towards Fangorn Forest.

"Where are we going?" I look up at him.

"Home, sweet one. Away from the cruelty, sadness, and darkness of the world. "

I nod my head as my face starts streaming with hot tears and they cloud my vision.

"I'm so sorry sweet one, please do not weep. Your parents loved you. Never forget that." He says kissing the top of my head for comfort.

It was dark before I knew it and we had to camp. The escort sat next to me while I lied down going to sleep.

I yawned as I tapped his shoulder and he looks down at me.

"Did the humans kill my parents?" I asked him wanting to know. I was no longer crying.

He hesitates before answering, "Yes." He rubs my forehead. "I don't know what or how it happened; I was outside at the time. If only I was right there, young one. I'm so sorry." He looked down devastated and his back wasn't a straight posture like it always has been.

I sat up from lying down and patted his face with my tiny hand and he looks to me.

"It is not your fault. There's nothing to be sorry for. My parents would be happy that I'm alright and safe, because of you." I tell him quietly. He smiles at my words.

"You are very wise young one. Thank you. You should go to sleep now we'll be moving at first light. We must get back home as soon as possible. Goodnight." He tells me as he covers me up with a blanket.

"Goodnight." I yawn out.

I went to sleep that night thinking of my parents and all the good memories I have being with them. They were actually only good memories; I have only good memories, no bad at all. Now I have a bad memory. Humans killed my parents and I saw them lying there not breathing anymore. I'll never have my parents to hold me again. Because of _them_.

I do not like or trust humans. I do not trust anyone but my escort now.

My life was going to change I knew. And it did. It really did.

**A/N: That was the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please R&R! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**BTW, all the elves and characters look like the movie ones. Just wanted to make that clear. So yeah, Hugo Weaving is Elrond. **

**Chapter 2: (Second Age Now.) **

A lot has changed in the past years. Our wood is now being ruled by Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of the Light.

They travelled here from Eregion.

They brought with them a gift given to them by the High King of the Elves of the West, Gil-galad: seeds of the great Mallorn trees whose boughs are filled with leaves of gold and whose wood is silver. The Mallorn trees have grown well over the years, however, and when enough of them have grown, the land became known as the Golden Wood. The most beautiful place in the world, I would never want to leave here.

Right now I'm walking around the wood alone. There are other elves around me, but right now I'm just walking on my own admiring the Mallorn trees that I'll never get tired of.

A new land, The Valley of Imladris, also known as Rivendell, was found by an elf I do not know the name of. That land is located on the other side of the Misty Mountains.

It sounds peaceful and has its own beauty from what I hear by other elleth and ellon around me.

"Aurithil!" I hear an elleth call for me. I have talked to elves before, but only when they talk to me or I have a question that I don't have an answer too or I need help with something. I'm not an outcast or completely put out. I just prefer being on my own. Which sounds kind of lonely.

I walk towards the two elleth and look to the one that called my name. Her name is Mallenn. I have known them both for a while now.

"Have you heard?" her sister Mithadel speaks instead.

"Heard of what?" I ask.

"The talk of the wood! Everyone knows about it!" Mallenn says smiling widely.

"After the combined forces of the elves and the Men of Numenor, they defeated Sauron. The elves of Rivendell are on their way here to hold council with the Lady!" Mithadel says.

That's good news, I think. Although I'm still confused, I guess they can see the confused look on my face so they explain further.

"I hear the ellon of Rivendell are strikingly beautiful." Mallenn sighs.

Oh, so that's the reason why they are so excited. I couldn't help but giggle at this and they laugh with me.

"All elves are beautiful sister. But I hear the Lord of Rivendell is even more beautiful and handsome!" Mithadel tells her sister.

They can act like little elflings some days. And today is one of those somedays. I can be very feminine too, but only around people I'm very familiar with. Which is only the two I'm with now. I sometimes wish I had more friends, but I'm very shy and nervous. I can never really start a conversation with anyone. That's one of the reasons why I remain quiet. The elves of the wood notice this but do not think it's bad, they know I am thoughtful and that I don't hate anyone. I have talked to ellon and elleth, but I have never known their names, yet they know mine.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear what they were saying to me, and I blush for not paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was lost in thought." I say.

"After the council is over, there will be a grand feast! There will be dancing, everything!" Mallenn repeats.

"We were hoping if you can design a dress for the each of us. You have talented hands; you make every dress unique and beautiful." Mithadel says folding her hands together.

"Thank you." I blush slightly and say shyly. "I would love to. If you want, we should go now back to my flet so I can take your measurements and we can discuss it." They smile and walk with me back to my flet talking about the feast.

"Are you going to go Aurithil?" Mallenn asks me.

"Yes I would love to go, but don't we have to be asked by an ellon?" I ask them both.

"Oh, no. We can go freely. It is requested by the Lady that we must all attend. I can't wait to dance with an elf of Rivendell." Mallenn sighs dreamily.

"We can meet up at my flet the day of the feast and we can walk together. If you want." I suggest.

"That would be great Aurithil!" one sister exclaims smiling.

"I can't wait!" the other says smiling also.

We enter my flet and we take measurements for the dresses. We talk the whole time about the feast. Maybe this will be good for me. But I'm still shy and nervous. The first ellon that asks me to dance, I will stutter and slur my words I just know it.

That night I brush my hair and put on my dark blue nightgown. I love the color blue, it's actually going to be the color of my dress for the feast.

As I brush my hair on my cushioned stool in front of my mirror/dresser I take the time to look at my features.

I have big, but not too big, dark brown eyes of a doe. They are almond shaped eyes with thin brown arches above them. I get them from my mother. I have an ideal normal nose and pale white skin; I get all of that from my father. My face is oval shaped and I have large full lips the color of rose petals. I have long light brown wavy hair that reaches almost the lower part of my back. I have a gifted chest area, but it's not huge or is it flat. I'm slender and not too tall, average height.

_-Flashback—_

_"My sweet Aurithil. You look beautiful." My mother tells me smiling as I walk outside dressed for the day. I was a small elfling wearing my favorite blue dress and my braided hair with white flowers in it._

_"I do nana?" I say reaching up for her hand as we start walking around our home._

_"Yes you do. I see greatness, love, everything good in your future. I just know you'll make one ellon happy one day." She smiles down at me. _

_I had a look of disgust on my face as my mother laughed._

_"You do not have to worry about that right now my daughter. Enjoy now." She smiles as I nod._

_-End Flashback-_

I walk towards my bed and draw back the covers. When I lie down and cover myself back up I fall asleep exhausted. I had no dreams that night.

**A/N: Hope you like this one! Please review! Elrond maybe in the next chapter, I do not know yet. I love writing this I have so many plans for this. :)**

**Thank you everyone so far who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I also do not own any songs. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 3: **

The next morning she was up bright and early creating three dresses; two being for Mallenn and Mithadel, the other for herself.

As she is sewing pieces of cloth together she starts singing:

_Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale _

_Sing sweet nightingale, high_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I could really use your melody_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me I know you're there_

_You could my sanity, bring me peace_

_Oh, sing sweet nightgale_

_Sing, sing sweet_

_I need to start to follow, I don't knowhow_

_I'm a little blind; I think it's time for you to find me_

_Sing, sing, your song_

_Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale _

_Sing sweet sweet_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I could really use your melody_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me I know you're there_

_You could my sanity, bring me peace_

_Oh, sing sweet nightgale_

_Sing, sing sweet_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet sweet_

_Oh, sing_

**Meanwhile outside**

Horses have entered the realm of the White Lady. The elves slow their horses from a trot to a walk so they can take in the marvelous sight before them. The elves from Rivendell have not yet seen the Mallorn trees. They were awed by all the beauty.

"Lothlorien. The Golden Wood. It sure is a lovely fitting name." An advisor rides up next to his leader.

"Yes it most definitely is." Lord Elrond says to his advisor.

As the company rides far enough, the elves get off of their horses relieved to finally stretch and relax after travelling. The stable boys lead their horses to the stables as elves lead the guests to the Lord and Lady.

As Lord Elrond and his company stop walking, the Lord and Lady almost float down the steps wearing long robes. They were glowing with light.

_"Vedui' _Lady Galadriel. _Vedui' _Lord Celeborn_." _(Greetings) Lord Elrond bows his head as do the rest of his men.

_"Mae govannen _Lord Elrond. How was your travel?" (Well met) Celeborn asks.

"Fair and swift My Lord. No trouble at all." He answers as Celeborn nods his head.

"We may talk later on in council. You and your company are weary from travel. _Tenna' san'_"

(until then) Galadriel exclaims softly as she waves over some elves to lead them to their flets.

Elrond and his men bow and follow the Lothlorien elves to their flets.

**With Aurithil**

She finished all three dresses by evening. It was already dinner time.

Mallenn and Mithadel came over to pick up their dresses and they smiled brightly at their dresses.

"Thank you Aurithil. You are the best dress maker there is in the world." Mithadel says admiring her dress.

I blush, "I don't know about that."

"You are." Mallenn nods smiling and I nod back.

"Well, thank you." I say.

"Thank_ you. _I can't wait!" Mallenn shouts. We laugh.

"The Rivendell elves just arrived at noon. They are already in council with the Lady." Mithadel says.

"Were any of them injured?" I ask them.

"No, not from what I know and saw anyway. Did you see the Lord of Imladris." Mallenn sighs dreamily.

"I'm afraid I haven't." I laugh. They've been raving over this Lord for hours now.

"You must! You'll most definitely see him with the other elleth at the feast!" Mithadel says.

"Yes, perhaps I will." I say as they are about to walk out of my flet.

"We'll meet you here tomorrow! The council will be over with by then." Mallenn says as she leaves. I nod, "I can't wait!" I say. They walk out and I close my door. I'm going to fix me something to eat now.

I go to my kitchen and start cooking for myself.

**The next day**

The rumors were going around at breakfast time that the council was over. It was decided that the Valley of Imladris would remain as the last stronghold west of the Misty Mountains.

The feast should begin in the afternoon and into the night. It would be one of the biggest feasts Lothlorien has ever had in a long time.

By the time it was afternoon, I put on my long periwinkle blue squared neck dress with a silver tie on my waist. It has long sleeves the same color as the dress. The squared neck is lined with silver and doesn't scoop down low, but scoops down revealing the top of my chest. **(A/N: Like the neck on Arwen's Coronation dress in ROTK kind of)**

My light brown hair is just down in its natural waves. A few strands are in front of both of my shoulders as the rest is resting behind my shoulders. I do not wear any jewelry because I don't feel like wearing any. I slip on my shoes that are covered by my dress.

I go outside to see my friends just arriving at my doorstep. They look beautiful.

"Wow." They both exclaim.

"Wow." I say too as we look at our dresses.

"You two look beautiful." I tell them.

"You do too!" they both say.

"Let's go! We don't want to miss anything!" Mithadel says excitedly already walking.

Mallenn and I follow her to the doors of the feast that are already open.

There are a lot of elves doing many different things. There are some talking, eating, drinking wine, and few on the dance floor now. The dancing hasn't begun yet.

Mallenn, Mithadel, and I go find a table with a mix of ellon and elleth and eat our food and drink.

It is so loud in here! Wow! By then, all of the elves sit down and eat. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were the last to arrive.

Everyone started conversation after Lady Galadriel gave a heartwarming speech.

Before we all knew it we are done eating and we are standing up by a column talking. I am not talking because I am so shy. I say a few words in some talks but I mainly stand there with my friends.

"The dancing is starting!" Mallenn says with excitement almost jumping up and down and we laugh.

The first couple of songs we all dance to because it's a fast moving song. We switch partners throughout the whole thing matching our moves to the beat. That means I was dancing with some ellon, but they didn't catch my eye.

As the slow music starts, Mallenn and Mithadel are asked to dance. They look to me if it's alright and I tell them go ahead. They said they'll meet me by the column from earlier after they dance. I wasn't asked for that song so I stood in the back. I didn't feel lonely or left out. There were many elleth not yet asked also. Several were still drinking wine and talking not even paying attention to the dance floor. This was all just the beginning still. I stood there quietly watching them dance with a smile on my face.

As the first slow song ended everyone clapped. I turn away from the dance floor about to make my way to the column to meet up with them only to come face to face with an ellon. He turns around from a conversation just as I looked away from the dance floor, and we made eye contact. I didn't get to look at his appearance because our eyes were locked on one another's, it would've been rude.

I'm smiling and I know I'm blushing, I can't even speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady." The ellon reaches for my hand and I give it to him and he kisses it, not tearing his eyes away from mine.

"The pleasure's all mine My Lord." I said shyly to the elf I had never seen before.

He smiles at my shyness, hopefully there is nothing on my face, "May I have this dance?" he asks.

I couldn't speak; my throat wouldn't let me reply so I just nod yes politely.

Still holding my hand he leads me to the dance floor having to take his eyes off of mine. As we were walking towards the dance floor, I took in some of his appearance.

He is tall with a lean body. His hair is dark brown pulled back at the top and has one tied strand falling down onto his chest in front of each of his pointed ears; his hair would look black in the dark. He is wearing silver grey robes mixed with dark grey that looks perfect on him. But I didn't notice his eye color yet or his facial features. Silly me, even after keeping eye contact for what seemed like hours.

As we are now on the dance floor we stop and he turns to me, I blink in surprise. His eyes are grey shining like starlight and he has smooth perfect features. Really something to behold.

He puts one of his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder as his other hand holds mine gently. And we start dancing, slowly with grace.

**(Male Elf's POV)**

I asked a beautiful elf maiden to dance with me. Our eyes were so locked that I didn't get to see her features. Something made me drawn to her as we were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time.

As I turn to face her when we get onto the dance floor I was rendered speechless, I have never felt this way before.

She has light brown wavy hair, soft perfect features, almond shaped dark brown eyes and a shy smile, enchanting. She is more than beautiful, she is divine.

We dance, her eyes meeting mine. Who is this goddess before me? I cannot tear my eyes from her for a second, for fear she'll be gone. It feels we are dancing on clouds.

**Aurithil POV**

My cheeks flush at the sight of this alluring stranger. As we move to the slow music, his eyes never leave mine. It feels my legs are about to give out, not from exhaustion, but from this feeling. It's a good thing he is holding onto me. My breath stutters as my shyness and nerves kick in.

He twirls me slowly, and then pulls me back in so that we are back to the beginning position, just now chest to chest. The music dies, falling silent suddenly as we stand in that pose.

He pulls my hand to his lips, his eyes still not leaving mine, and kisses it softly. I blush hotly, please don't let me faint. He leads me from the dance floor, still holding my hand.

We sit down at one of the tables, each with a glass of water, in the back that is away from the crowd.

"May I have the privilege to know the name of one so beautiful and captivating?" He asks, his gray eyes sparkling with anticipation and a smile upon his lips that is attractive in a pleasant delicate way.

I pause, gathering my breath.

"M-my name is- is Aurithil." I manage to say. I silently berate myself for being so shy, especially in front of this handsome elf.

"Aurithil." He tests my name out on his tongue. I raise my glass of water to my lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Aurithil. My name is Elrond."

I am just letting the water flow into my mouth when he said that. Now I remember hearing that name before. I almost choke in shock and surprise. Luckily I'm alright.

"Lord Elrond. Are you with the travelling company from Rivendell?" I ask without stuttering on one word. I'm shocked at that too, what is going on?

He nods his head and smiles even more, which makes me smile, "Yes my dear. But please, just call me Elrond."

"If you're alright with that. You can just call me Aurithil if you wish." I tell him. I look away for a split second and see Mithadel and Mallenn's jaws dropped and smiling.

He nods his head politely for an answer as he takes a sip from his water.

"How long have you been living here, in Lothlorien?" he asks me. I'm guessing this is the start of a conversation. I say to myself in my head, I can do this.

"I've actually been here my whole life. I was born and raised here. I've never left." I say the last part a little more quietly.

"You've never left? Surely you must've. It may be hard to leave from the beauty of this place, but possibly when you were a child you left with your parents to visit places." He says.

My chest tightens at that part and he notices this when I cast my eyes down.

"I apologize Aurithil, was it something I said?" His eyes become worried.

"No. No, I just need to go now. I'm sorry; it was good meeting you my-Elrond." I had to leave. I felt like I was going to cry. I think I am. My parents and talk about leaving home hurts me. The memory haunts me. I never want to relive it.

"Enjoy the feast and your stay here Lord Elrond. No need to worry about me." I say politely with a small fake smile walking away. I feel a tear drop down my cheek. As I walk outside, the night breeze hits my face. I'm not sobbing like I thought I would. I just feel a few tears slide down my cheeks. Before I can take a step I feel someone's warm hand on my shoulder.

**A.N: Well, here is Chapter 3! I never thought I would be able to post this, this afternoon. I felt like I had to fit all of this into one chapter. Hope you like it! Please review! The next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. And the song Aurithil sung was a mix of "Sing Sweet Nightingale" from Cinderella, and "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato. I just blended the two songs together. I love Disney. Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**I'm so happy to hear you all love it! I love everyone's reviews! Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

I freeze where I am.

"My Lady. I know something troubles you. I have said something wrong. May you please tell me what it was that I said? Or did?" Elrond's voice says softly. I turn my face to face him but I don't look into his eyes; his hand is still on my shoulder.

"I've only talked to a healer about what troubles me. I can't trust anyone else." I whisper.

I look into his eyes which are full of concern. "I am a healer Aurithil. I've been a healer long before I became a Lord." He tells me. "I want to help you. Let's pretend none of this happened tonight. Think of me as your healer from home. You can trust me." He says letting go of my shoulder stepping to my left side.

He knew he himself could never pretend this night ever happened. He only hopes that he can help her. He wouldn't want her to literally pretend that this night never happened when she goes back to her flet. It hurts him just thinking about it.

I don't reply, but we start walking around outside in the wood. Lorien glows blue in the moonlight. There are white lanterns glowing leading up all of the staircases. It really is a beautiful place.

After 5 minutes of walking I speak, "My past is what troubles me." I start with. He doesn't say anything the whole time I explain to him what happened when I was an elfling. The reason why I never left home again, the reason why I'm quiet, and the reason why I'm shy. He listens.

When I finish, I have one tear slide down my cheek. He says nothing for a moment. All of my sobbing and crying happened when I was little. I could no longer grieve like that.

I had no idea he was holding my hand tightly to comfort me until now.

"There is no evidence or reason why the humans would, slay them?" He asks carefully and quietly.

I shake my head no. "I was outside when it happened playing with the little girl. My escort was outside too tending to the horses. He ran in around the same time as I did."

"Where is your escort now?" He asks.

I take a breath, "He raised me until I was an adult. He became like a second father to me. He went and fought in war. He was lost in it." I take my time saying.

Elrond stops walking with me and reaches his hand up carefully and softly wipes away my tear.

"I know my words may never be enough, _Lirimaer _(Lovely one). I am deeply sorry Aurithil." He says looking down at me.

"Your words are more than enough. There is nothing to be sorry for. Thank you." I smile and he smiles after I say that. I think I see him blushing slightly, but it is dark outside. I maybe just am getting tired.

"I hope I didn't ruin your evening or your stay here by telling you my past." I say.

His smile drops, "Never my dear. You will never ruin anything. You haven't done anything bad to me at all. I've had an amazing time tonight. It became even better when I met you. I wish it wouldn't have to end so soon."

My eyes widen. He does feel the same as I. I have no idea what this feeling is though, I've just met him.

"It is the same with me." I say. His eyes brightened when I said that.

"I'll be staying here for some time; to enjoy and rest here. It is my first time here. Will I be able to see you tomorrow?" He asks.

My heart is beating fast and my mind is spinning. He's asking me if I'll be able to see him tomorrow. The Lord of Rivendell. And he's staying here for a while.

"Most likely yes. I take walks around here every morning and afternoon when I'm not working. I could give you a tour of Lorien. If you would like that or if you want to." I offer shyly.

"I would love that." He says looking at me with an intent look in his eyes.

"I best am going back to my flet Aurithil. Rest well. I will see you tomorrow." Elrond says brushing his lips on my hand that he was still holding briefly before he walks away.

I start walking back to my flet to go to bed. I've had a really long night. I still have no dreams that night, but I do have thoughts about tomorrow. What if all of this was a dream?

**Next Morning**

I feel a presence in my room. I open my eyes slightly to see Mallenn and Mithadel looking down at me standing on the side of my bed.

I squeak, "What—How did you get in here?"

"We came in through the door Aurithil. We didn't get to see you the rest of the night. We came to make sure you were alright." Mallenn says smiling. It looks like they both want to know something.

"Yes. I am alright. I've had a great time." I tell them sitting up and I stretch.

"We know! We saw you and Lord Elrond dancing, and he brought you to sit at a table!" Mithadel says excitedly.

"In the back too! Behind the crowd!" Mallenn adds smiling even more. "What did you two talk about?"

"How did you two meet?" Mithadel questions.

I laugh, "I had no idea who he was until we sat down at the table and we exchanged names. When you two were asked to dance, I was on my way to the column until we made eye contact. I remember standing like that for a while, and then he asks me to dance with him. We never broke eye contact the whole time." I say thinking of last night.

My friends were speechless.

"Aurithil do you know what this means?" Mithadel asks me.

What do they mean by that? They see my look of confusion.

"You two are in love!" Mallenn says beaming.

"What!?" I exclaim. "I just met him. I don't think I—" I pause. Was that the feeling I was feeling last night when we danced and talked? I don't know if this is love. I haven't loved in a while. Love is a big word.

"We're not going to press you anymore. We're so happy you got to finally see him." Mallenn smiles.

"I have one more question. How did he say goodbye to you?" Mithadel asks. They see a look of realization dawn on my face.

I immediately get up and put on a light blue dress. It's off the shoulder sleeves and a high neck. A white tie is around the waist.

"I'm going to go give Lord Elrond a tour of the Wood." I tell them brushing my hair that I just leave down in its natural waves.

"What in the Valar! That's so perfect!" Mallenn smiles with her sister.

"What's so perfect?" I lay down my brush on my dresser and go to my kitchen to eat an apple.

"You will find out today if it is love or not." She says.

"You are forgetting sister that he is staying here for a while with his company. He may be asking her questions to know how to woo her, and then later on we'll know if it's love or not. Even though we know it already is." Mithadel says to her sister.

They completely forgot I was here and they are having their own conversation about my "love life".

I shake my head and get up to leave my flet. They follow me out as they are still talking.

When I step off the last step, I see everyone out walking getting fresh air. The morning dew is glistening on the grass and Mallorn trees. There is a soft cool breeze blowing, but it doesn't make you cold. It's a perfect morning.

My two friends say they'll see me later on. I realized Elrond and I never talked about where we'll meet. I decide to just start walking. I do not want to go get him because he maybe still sleeping or he is eating breakfast. It doesn't even seem right to go and get him, I feel uncomfortable. What if he forgot?

I stop walking and stand next to a Mallorn tree. I look at the sun for a few moments until I hear elleths giggling. I turn to the elleth that are sitting on the bench on the other side of the Mallorn tree that I'm standing at.

I look where they are looking and see an elleth talking to Elrond. She was standing pretty close to him and he looked uncomfortable.

He takes a step back and I hear him telling her something, but I can't hear. She sets both of her hands on his shoulders and moves closer. He looks peeved now. He looks away from her and he sees me. We make eye contact. He no longer looks peeved; he looks pleased. He grabs the elleth's hands that are on his shoulders and puts them down stepping away from her, making his way towards me.

My nerves are kicking in when I see the elleths glaring at me. I didn't do anything!

I look at Elrond who is wearing olive green robes and his hair is pulled back like last night. He still looks handsome and beautiful.

He is now standing in front of me smiling, "I'm afraid we forgot to discuss where we would meet."

I nod my head smiling shyly as I start blushing again. I've been blushing a lot lately, and I can't control it.

"Well, we found each other. That's good." I say. "Did you rest well My Lord?" I hear the elleth's whispering about me.

"Yes I have Aurithil, thank you. I believe that when you left the table last night, I never got to ask you questions." His eyes have a look of sympathy in them remembering last night. I feel embarrassed that I stood up and left a Lord, but I left politely. And then he followed me out and he understood. I no longer feel embarrassed thinking of him walking with me last night.

"I'm sure you can ask them today My Lord. Do you still want a tour of Lorien?" I ask him.

"Of course I do. I also believe you have forgotten that I told you that you can call me Elrond." He chuckles a bit reaching for my hand and kissing it. His lips linger on my hand. My stomach has butterflies now. The elleth's gasped when he said that and when he kissed my hand.

"Shall we?" He holds his right arm up and I wrap my left arm in his. We walk off away from the elleth and I start telling him some facts and show him the realm. We mainly just walked around in comfortable silence taking in the scenery. No matter how many walks you go on, you never get tired of this sight.

"I never told you last night how divine you looked. And you still do on this fine morning." He says breaking the silence. He is looking straight ahead so he does not see me blushing hotly. I take sight of my favorite flowers, blue roses. You don't see them everywhere here, because they are hidden in the bushes.

"I'm guessing you love the color blue?" he asks looking at me with his lip curled up into a smile.

"Yes I do." I laugh. "It's that obvious?"

"Yes." He laughs. He looks at my light blue dress. "It is a lovely color on you. I must say your dress looks very well made."

"Thank you, I actually made it myself." I say. "That is my work, I am a seamstress."

"You have very skilled hands and nimble fingers." He tells me.

"I remember you saying that you are a healer, yes?" I ask.

"I am. I learned while living in Lindon. I grew a deep passion for it." He says. "I would like to tell you my past." He looks to me to see if I want to hear. I nod my head.

"I was born at the Havens of Sirion late in the First Age. My parents were Eärendil and Elwing and I had a twin brother, Elros, who later became the first king of Númenor." He starts.

"I believe you've heard of the Sons of Fëanor?" he asks me.

"Yes." I say and he continues.

"When the Sons of Fëanor attacked the Havens of Sirion, my mother, Elwing, was taken by Ulmo. My brother and I were carried off. Later we were found by other elves near a waterfall and that's how we were named; I was discovered in a cave. They protected us through the end of the First Age."

He had a sad past too.

"—because of our Half-elven heritage, the Valar gave my brother and me a choice whether to be counted among the kindred of Elves or of Men. I chose to belong to Elves, while my brother chose to become mortal. I have no idea why he would choose that. But it was his choice." He sighs remembering.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He looks up and nods his head.

"It seems we both have had a past." I say quietly. He smiles looking into my eyes raising his hand to mine that is still on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we both should not think about the past anymore. We should move forward. Life is not meant to be travelled backwards." He says to me.

I think about that. He is right. The Lorien healer told me the exact same thing. Elrond is right.

"You are right." I smile. His hand is still on top of mine that is still on his shoulder. He moves his hand quickly as I move mine.

"There is a lot more to see. But I'm afraid this is as much of Lorien that I can show you." I tell him shyly.

"That's alright. I was being distracted by your beauty during the whole walk. I would love to get to know you more." He says. I blush, yet again.

**A/N: hey! Hope you like this one! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, thank you all again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 5: **

_"That's alright. I was being distracted by your beauty during the whole walk. I would love to get to know you more." He says. I blush, yet again._

"Well, what would you like to know?" I ask.

He smiles with a look of amusement in his eyes, "I notice you blush a lot. Do I make you nervous?"

"No. Just no one has ever taken an interest in me like this before. I'm pretty quiet and I'm not good at conversation." I tell him while looking around.

"We seem to be having a good conversation right now." He points out. Oh my—I can't believe it. I can be so blind sometimes. He laughs with me.

"What did you mean by no one has ever taken in interest in you like this before?" he asks.

"This is actually the longest conversation I've had, besides with my two friends, but I haven't talked to them in forever; until the time of the feast. You seem, different. In a good way though. You… notice me wholly." I say softly.

I'm looking at the path in front of me, but I know he is looking at me.

"Of course I notice you Aurithil. How could I not?" He pauses before he continues. What he says next surprises me. "You're different, in a good way too. You have an endearing personality that is hard to find. Hard for me to find." He adds the last part quietly to himself, but I heard him. "Do you remember dancing with me?" I nod.

"Did you-" he pauses. "-feel something?" he asks. We stopped walking again. He steps closer to me; our eyes are looking into each other's.

"You—You felt it too?" I say to him. His eyes lit up.

"I had no idea who this goddess was before me. I couldn't—I still can't tear my eyes from you for a second, for fear you'll be gone." He says intently and then he shakes his head. "I know we just met—I apologize for being too forward."

I just heard what he said before that. My eyes start welling up with tears, good ones.

"It felt as if we were dancing on clouds." I whisper looking at him in the eyes. "Elrond, what is this we are feeling?" I ask him. I already know what it could be, but I need to hear it from him.

He raises his hand and carefully moves my hair behind one of my pointed ears. He goes to draws back his hand, but stops when it accidentally touches my cheek. His hand rests there as he looks at my face. When his eyes meet mine I get lost in its pools of silver. I've never seen such amazing eyes like his before in my life.

I hear the light sound of footsteps approach behind me. We break out of our trance to see a Lothlorien guard of the White Lady.

"Lady Galadriel calls for me." Elrond says to me. Galadriel spoke to him in his mind.

I nod my head and smile, "We can talk later on; if you want to." He nods with a smile and soon follows the guard to go see the Lady.

When he is out of sight and earshot I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding.

"What is happening to me?" I whisper to myself. I start walking back to my flet to sew. Sewing has always calmed my nerves.

**Elrond's POV- speaking with Galadriel**

"I notice you have been with someone in particular lately. Her name is Aurithil." Galadriel speaks to me.

When I just hear Aurithil's name there is one emotion that fills me up inside. It's warm, tender…. It makes me feel beyond magnificent. I have never felt this way before in my entire life. How do I make sure this feeling will never fade away?

"You make sure Aurithil will never fade away." As she says that my heart pounds. Aurithil could never—I would fade if she ever-

"Love." I state. I feel a wave of serenity wash over me as I said that one small word. "I always thought I would walk this earth alone. I never foresaw this." I rest my hands behind my back as I'm in deep thought.

"Aurithil is scarred by her past greatly. She doesn't notice that I have been watching over her. I do so to make sure she does not succumb to any more grief, for I have looked into her future. I believe it is a special one." She says.

I turn to face her.

"Her parents have too looked into her future before they passed on long ago. Her future would be bright and full of love if she chooses love. Elrond, love will always in fact see far more than it will ever tell." She smiles at me.

She is wise of that is true.

I've just known Aurithil since last night. What if I never met her at the feast? Or never at all? I already feel like I've known her forever.

"Love is never blind My Lady. We only love once in our long immortal lives. I may have known her for quite a short time, but I know without a doubt she is the one for me." I feel my whole self smiling when I say that. This love I have for Aurithil runs deep. I just hope she returns it, but I know she feels it too. She must.

"You have nothing but time Lord Elrond. Do not worry yourself. You shouldn't rush love. When the time is right, it'll happen." She says as the sun starts setting behind her.

I nod my head, "Thank you my Lady for your help." I smile and descend down the steps and back to my flet for the night.

** Aurithil's POV**

As I'm sewing a new dress there's a knock on my door. I put down my needle and walk towards the door to open it, to reveal Mithadel and Mallenn.

"We need to talk." They both say in unison. I nod my head and let them in closing the door.

"I'm so confused right now. I've only just known him since last night and I have these strong feelings for him. How did this happen to me?" I sigh.

"Aurithil, how do you feel when you're with him?" Mallenn asks me ignoring my question.

I answer as soon as she asks that, "I love being in his company. He walks almost in sync with me and he knows what's on my mind or how I feel. He wants to get to know me more; I want to know him too. He makes me happier than I've ever been. I couldn't live with myself if—"I stop right there. What if he becomes gone, forever?

The two sisters smile big.

"I think the Valar believe you two belong together, Aurithil." Mithadel says.

"You're greatly in love with him." Mallenn smiles. Love. That one word is plaguing my mind. That was the feeling I felt when he first looked into my eyes, the feeling I felt when we were dancing, and the feeling I felt when we were together today. I never thought I would find love. My parents were taken away from me when I was so young—*_flashback_*

_My parents and I, who was a small elfling, were sitting on the grass together watching the sunset. Father reaches for me and sets me on his lap._

_He smiles, "Isn't it beautiful Aurithil?" I smile back and nod my head. _

_He holds onto my tiny hand, "Aurithil, I want you to always remember that if there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep both your mother and I in your heart." _

_"You'll always be in my heart." I smile at both of them. Yet I was confused why he would say that._

_"Love never dies my sweet one." My mother says before she kisses my father on his cheek then laying her head on his shoulder. "No matter what." Her hand caresses my hair lovingly._

_I nod my head. _

_Flashback ends_

When I come out of thought I look to my friends who are looking at me. That memory came back as soon as I thought that. I'm no longer grieving over them. I will no longer feel saddened when they are mentioned in a conversation. Sure I'll feel some sadness, but not enough to make me tear up. They are in my heart and always will be. I am scarred by my past, but I'm ready to move on.

I smile at my friends and they smile back.

**A/N: I hope I did well with this chapter! I hope you like it! This story is not going to end anytime soon, it still has a lot of way to go :) Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- Yes, I do plan on building it into the Hobbit and LOTR in the future. **

**The story is going to go through the rest of the Second Age that is now occurring in my story, The Last Alliance of Elves and Men (War), and everything else. I love writing this. :)**

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up that morning feeling much better. A lot happened yesterday, a lot of stuff that I never expected to happen. I may have feelings towards Elrond, but he may not return them. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'd do. I'm going to be with my two friends today because I need some space from Elrond. I like being with him, but I don't want to be clingy. He maybe wants some space too. I also need to gather my thoughts.

I get up and get dressed for the day. I put on a long lavender dress with sheer white lower sleeves. I prefer wearing my hair down in its natural waves, so I stick to that.

Mithadel and Mallenn want to go with me to the dining hall to eat breakfast with them. I normally don't ever go to the dining hall because I prefer my own cooking. Not that the dining hall food is bad, it is really delicious, I just never feel like going.

Stepping down off the last step Mithadel and Mallenn are standing there.

"I think I saw Elrond on his way with some Rivendell and Lothlorien elves to the dining hall." Mithadel says grinning. I blush.

"Come on Mithadel, just us friends are supposed to be together today. They need some space right now to gather their thoughts. Not to mention it will probably feel rather awkward between Lord Elrond and Aurithil if they meet up again." Mallenn tells her sister.

We enter the dining hall and it's not that crowded with elves. But it is still crowded.

"Oh Aurithil, there's no need to be nervous." Mithadel comforts me. "Its home." I smile.

When we sit down at an empty table and our about to start eating, one male elf joins us. I have no idea who he is.

Mallenn and I share confused looks.

"Good morning ladies. You all look beautiful." He says with a smug smile.

"This is Serdaer; I met him at the feast. Serdaer, this is my sister Mallenn, and our friend Aurithil." Mithadel tells him with a small smile as she introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Mallenn and I say in unison. He reaches for both Mallenn and I hands and places a kiss on it. He takes a bite from his food as we do and when he finishes chewing he looks to me.

"I have heard your name recently."

I look at him in confusion and so do my friends.

"It is rumored that Lord Elrond and you are intimate with each other." He says as he starts to sip from his water.

"Rumored?" I repeat. My friends smile.

"I hear other elleth, especially the ones who desperately admire him, envy you that Lord Elrond gives you his undivided attention." He grins. I blush a dark pink. We haven't known each other for long, but it sure feels like we have.

"Of course he should. They love each other." Mithadel tells him taking a bite out of her food.

I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now, luckily Mallenn notices.

"We should get going now sister. You can stay here." Mallenn speaks up as she stands and I follow her.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while." Her sister says.

Mallenn and I walk out of the dining room, and before I step outside, out of the corner of my eye I see Elrond sitting at a table with other ellon and he's looking in the direction of the table I was just sitting at with my friends. His eyes look enraged.

Mallenn quickly drags me into conversation, "You saw Elrond's enraged face?"

"Yes. I wonder why or what made him angry." I state.

"He is mad at Serdaer. I looked at Elrond's table as Serdaer kissed your hand and he saw it with jealousy."

"First, you are very observant. And second, no, Serdaer didn't mean anything by it. He was just being polite." I tell her. Elrond doesn't have to be jealous of him.

"He should be jealous Aurithil." She starts. It's like she read my thoughts. "Because her hasn't told you he loves you yet. And…" She hesitates.

"And what?"

"Serdaer was staring at your.. buttock as you were walking away. That's why Elrond had an enraged look on his face." She says slowly as I remain speechless.

I'm appalled by Serdaer, "That is surely something that doesn't happen to me every day. How dare him!" She puts her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"But something good came out of it. You can tell Lord Elrond has strong feelings towards you." I sigh.

"He lets me call him Elrond since the first night we met." I tell her as I giggle at her reaction. I couldn't help but think of Elrond. I don't blame him for being angry at another ellon who has an inappropriate behavior. It's making my heart hurt thinking of how Elrond must feel right now.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! He is really in love with you!" she exclaims happily.

The remainder of the day I was with only Mithadel and Mallenn. They helped me keep walking when I noticed many elleth were glaring at me.

"I noticed Elrond has interesting eyebrows." Mithadel says all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask as Mallenn tries not to laugh.

"His eyebrows, they are thick and dark, but they are interesting looking. They curve differently." She explains further as Mallenn laughs.

"I don't think it's funny. I find all of him is very elegant. And I know what you mean by his, eyebrows. But I think he looks handsome and powerful. There is no flaw about him." I say softly.

Mithadel and Mallenn 'aww' at what I say.

"I'm going to go back to my flet now I think." I tell them.

"Alright. You're not letting those elleth get to you, are you?" Mithadel asks. I shake my head.

"I just need to go lie down. Thank you for being with me today." I smile sweetly and they return the smile and nod their heads and they were off as I started walking back to my flet.

Once I enter my flet I breathe a sigh of relief. Elrond was on my mind all day. And he still is.

That's all my friends and I talked about really. I wonder how Elrond is doing.

**Elrond's POV**

It is now approaching night and I am pacing in my room. I couldn't help but remember this morning's events. I saw Aurithil and her friends walk in and sit down to eat breakfast. Aurithil looks lovely in every dress she wears. My heart hurt almost all day not being with her. But I wanted to give her some time to herself.

It was when an ellon of Lothlorien went and sat down next to one of her friends and he smiled smugly kissing their hands, but I got jealous when he kissed Aurithil's soft fragile hand. I kept telling myself that he is just being polite.

He soon started speaking to her and I noticed she tensed up. He was making her uncomfortable and I almost lost my control went over there if it wasn't for an elf that was sitting with me and a few others who knew my feelings for her.

I calmed down again when one of her friend's got up and left with Aurithil. Then the ellon, I learned his name to be Serdaer, did something I will never want to see him or any other men do as long as I'm living and breathing. I am outraged that he looked at her-I can't even think about it. All I know is I can never imagine her being with another ellon. I desperately want to tell her my love for her; I cannot bear to lose her. I feel ready to tell her. I must.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like this one! Is he going to tell her next chapter? Please R&R! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :) :) :) :)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Aurithil's POV**

I got up with my wrap around my shoulders earlier than normal the next morning to walk out onto my balcony to see the sun rise. I rarely ever use my balcony, I just felt like using it today. The view is of the Mallorn trees and the elves below. The sun is just now rising, so the air is still a little chill. As I twist the end of my wrap around my hand and rest my hands on the railing, I look at my surroundings and get lost in the beauty of it all. No other elves are on their balconies and porches, but there is one balcony with an elf that just walked out.

I thought my eyes were fooling me, but it is real. Just four balconies over is Lord Elrond standing with his hands behind his back looking as noble and as fair in face as an elf lord. He is wearing a beautiful robe over his clothes as he looks at his surroundings.

My breath falters seeing how beyond handsome he looks. I force myself to look away, I can't be rude staring. After the night of the feast, a walk together with conversation, I realize I do love him.

How could someone so brilliant like him ever love an elleth like me?

The sun is shining bright now. As I turn to go back in to eat some breakfast I glance a little at Elrond's balcony to find he is looking at me shining brighter than the sun. He knows I saw him and I immediately, of course, blush and he smiles as I smile back. I break the eye contact to go back inside because my stomach is growling for food.

I've decided to stay in for a while longer to work on another dress. I am so concentrated sewing that when someone knocks on my door, the needle pricked me. I quickly get a tiny cloth and wrap it around my finger and go answer the door.

"Good morning Aurithil! We just met Lord Elrond as we were already walking towards here." Mallenn says very fast with a smile.

"He recognized us as your friends and he asked us to tell you if you want to go for a walk with him." Mithadel finishes.

"Oh. Well, where is he now?" I ask rubbing my punctured finger.

"He is waiting outside for us to return. He also said if you don't wish to go for a walk, it's alright. We can tell he really wants to." Mithadel answers.

"My heart hurt yesterday when I wasn't with him. Of course I want to see him." I smile and they laugh.

"Alright—what are you doing?" Mallenn asks watching me walk to my mirror.

I smooth out my grey dress and brush my hair again. I quickly follow my friends down the staircase.

With my friends in front of me they lead me to Elrond. My nerves are coming back as I approach Elrond and I feel shy.

"Good morning Elrond." I barely get out of my mouth because I froze up. He is wearing dark blue robes and his hair is pulled back in its usual way. He looks amazing in blue.

Elrond quickly looks to me when he hears my voice. "Good morning to you too Aurithil. I hope you rested well."

I see in his eyes that he knows I didn't rest well. I do not think he did either.

"The truth, I didn't get much rest." I tell him.

"I also did not sleep well. I apologize for not being able to see you yesterday-" He starts saying with some pain and anger hidden in his eyes as if remembering yesterday, but it quickly goes away replaced with delight. "- I had meetings with Lady Galadriel and Gil-Galad."

"There's nothing to apologize for. All I do is walk around and sew. It's really nothing fun." I smile when he chuckles.

"It sounds easy." He smiles and we get lost in each other's eyes, again, but I love it. I could stay like that forever.

I then hear footsteps walking away from us and realize my two friends were standing there while we talked. They are going to want to talk to me later I know for sure.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private." He grinned and shook his head as he watched my friend's just walk away. He takes my hand gently and we walk away from the crowd of elves further into the trees.

We are walking and holding hands in silence for a minute until he stops walking.

"Aurithil, what happened to your finger?" He asks concernedly holding my hand that has the finger that was pricked by my needle.

"I was sewing. I was so concentrated that when someone knocked on my door the needle slipped. I'm alright." I smile at how concerned he is looking at my finger. He nods his head hearing what I said, and he raises my hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on my wounded finger.

His lips are soft. I wonder what it's liked being kissed on your lips. _I want to kiss him _my mind says.

I never have had my first kiss. I wonder if he has ever had his first kiss.

As he puts my hand back down, continuing to hold it, he looks back up to me with longing in his eyes.

"It shall heal fast my dear." He says softly with a small smile.

I mumble shyly, "Thank you."

"Aurithil, if it's not too much to ask, have you ever courted anyone?" he asks nervously letting go of my hand as he catches sight of a flower from a nearby tree.

"No I haven't. No ellon ever showed that kind of interest in me. I've always wanted to be loved by someone and I want to love someone. For a while though, I have lost hope. " I answer him slowly.

**No one's POV**

He turned and looked at her, holding a blue rose for her to take.

"Never lose hope. You are wondrously beautiful both inside and out to me." Elrond tells her passionately as she gently took the flower from him smiling brightly.

"And you." She replies with just as much passion losing her shyness. He grabs her hand again.

"I must tell you." He starts, but falters. _Is it time to tell her?_ His thoughts are. He couldn't help but gaze intently at her full lips.

She realized he was looking at her lips and she immediately flushed and looked at the ground, shyly.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pulls her closer to him so that now they are only an inch apart from each other.

"Aurithil, even though I've known you for such a short time, I feel I've known you forever. I must know this first, do I make you happy?" he asks her as he touches her hair.

She nods, "Very."

"I want to get to know you more, and I want you to know me, but I can't continue like this for fear another ellon will take you." He says looking in her eyes intensely.

"Oh Elrond, no other elf can take me. What are you saying?" She breathes a sharp breath by his intensity.

"I'm saying I love you."

**Aurithil's POV**

Elrond has such a powerful voice. His voice is warm and comforting. I can hardly believe my ears.

"I love you too." I tell him back. My eyes start welling up with tears. I am quickly no longer holding his hands; I am pressed against his body into a loving, warm, tight hug.

"With all my heart." I add. And if it's even possible, he hugged me tighter, as if to never let me go.

"I could never let you go." He says into my ear. It's like he read my mind. He pulls away slightly, but still has his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, to look into my eyes once more.

"I would ask for your parents' permission if I may court you." He starts saying. I'm saddened that my parents can't be here right now, I know they would be so happy. Elrond sees my sadness and his arms around me tighten in comfort. He finishes, "Do you think they would've approved of me?"

"They would've loved you Elrond. I do wish they could be here, but I know that can never happen. But they are in my heart. And my heart is beyond happy. I will always have my heart, and it will always belong to you." I tell him as he looks upon me in admiration. He soon presses his forehead to mine, still with his arms around my waist and mine locked around his neck.

"My parents would've loved you too _A'maelamin _(My beloved). They will also always be in my heart, as well as you. It will always belong to you." He says smiling grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Will you court me Aurithil?" he asks me breathlessly as he lifts a hand and strokes my cheek with nothing but love radiating from him.

I place my right hand on his left cheek delicately as I place a kiss on his other cheek.

When I pull away from his cheek he is blushing. His whole face has no other emotion but love.

"Yes. I will court you." I smile, as does he.

We once again find us back in each other's arms, hugging tightly.

He places a soft kiss on my forehead, "We should probably be heading back now, _melamin." _(my love)

I still blush madly and his eyes show amusement and love. I nod my head as we hold hands and walk back.

I'm in love.

He's in love.

We're in love.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

**Elrond's POV**

I can just imagine me and Aurithil's future together. But I'm keeping all of those thoughts of the future away right now, I shouldn't be thinking that far ahead, because now, I'm enjoying every exquisite moment by her side.

"What are your talents?" I decide to ask her.

"Creating dresses, writing, and I really love to draw." She answers.

I smile, "I enjoy drawing and writing too. I also have a love for reading; I would read any kind of book. Do you sing?"

She blushes. I love it when she blushes, and love the fact that I can make her blush. She's beautiful.

"Sometimes while I'm thinking or while drawing and sewing. I don't think I'm really good." She responds.

"No, I'm sure you sing as lovely as Luthien Tinuviel herself. Will you sing for me?" I ask grinning at her turning away shyly.

"Please don't make me." She pleads.

"I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. Promise me you'll sing for me one day, my lady?" I ask as I hold her hand and rub my thumb over it loving how soft it is.

"I promise _melamin." _(my love) She promises with a smile. I love her smile.

"What is your home Rivendell like?" she asks me.

"Imladris" I whisper. I will be returning one day in the future. "Rivendell has its own distinct beauty. It is still having work done, but as soon as I return, it should be done. The weather is average and there's always the perfect breeze that blows through the valley every day. As for it being my new home and a home to elves, it's beautiful. "

**Aurithil's POV**

I look up at him as he tells me about Rivendell. He just finished building it and he is still getting used to it and discovering new things. Despite Imladris being besieged, it is the only part of Eriador not under Sauron's control.

"When do you plan on returning?" I ask him. I know he will be leaving Lothlorien one day, and I will be sad. It makes me sad thinking about it.

He puts his hand under my chin tenderly lifting my face making my eyes meet his pools of silver.

"Not anytime soon love. I want to be with you." He murmurs letting his other hand's fingers brush my cheek. "Let's not think of the future now."

We hold hands again and talk with each other. We did this every day and sometimes we took walks every night after dinner.

We lied in the grass one night together and looked at the stars with his arm wrapped around me. He pointed out the Star of Earendil, His Father's star.

One morning I took him to the field where my parents used to take me as an elfling. We had a picnic there and he discovered my love for dessert.

'Every time I see or hear about dessert now, I will think of you.' He laughed with me.

We never had our first kiss yet. The time just never seemed right and we weren't ready for it.

After the picnic we stayed to watch the sunset.

'Every day and every night, you shine in both sun and moonlight.' He told me as we are looking at the sun.

He snaked his arm around my waist.

'Thank you.' I lay my head on his shoulder. 'You're always as kind as summer.'

'Thank you.' He said leaning his head on top of mine.

He's been in Lothlorien for a long while. I can tell he misses home. He admitted to me one day that he only stays here so we can be together and get to know each other. It turns out; we learned new things about each other every day. And we still are.

On days when he has to do paperwork, I'm with Mallenn and Mithadel or I sew. Other elleth no longer glare at me, they respect me. Everyone knows that once elves find their one love, they will love no other. All of Lothlorien took notice and heard of our love. I'm overcoming shyness because I'm getting used to elves greeting me and a lot of conversations; and because my past is no longer lingering in my mind. Neither is Elrond's past on his mind. We've healed each other.

We've been now courting for 50 years.

**Elrond's POV (the 50****th**** year courting)**

I have not seen Aurithil for a week because I've been terribly busy working. I gave a letter to her friends to deliver it to her because she was with a client busy with dresses and I was with paperwork. The letter said to meet me at a special Mallorn tree. I leave my flet and walk towards the trees. It is now night.

As I approach the Mallorn tree that has the greatest view of the moon and stars, I spot my love first, who shines brighter than anything. She looks angelic.

I couldn't announce my presence because my breath got caught in my throat transfixed by her beauty.

She wears a long velvet silk white gown that hugs all of her perfect curves and shapely chest. She leaves her brown hair cascading down her back in its natural waves covering her small pointed ears. How queenly she looks right now. Her eyes are on the stars, she hasn't yet noticed my presence.

**Aurithil's POV**

I hear silent footsteps making their way towards me. Turning to look, knowing who it is, to see Elrond. He wears his silver circlet on top of his head. He's not wearing his over robes, just his long light blue under robe with a silver belt drape with his hair pulled back the same way I've grown to like.

"I haven't seen you in so long. It felt like forever." I tell him softly.

He is now in front of me and I see his eyes that are saddened just like mine, "I know."

We stand there for a moment looking into each other's eyes until we both break out into a beaming smile and hug.

But this time, the hug didn't feel right. I think he felt it too because he let go of me.

"For fifty years we've been courting, my love. And we have never shared a kiss." He whispers.

I nod my head. I never had my first kiss before, so I'm nervous. I can see he is nervous too.

He caresses my cheek a few minutes then lifts up my chin; our noses almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip. I stare back into his yearning grey eyes.

Parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him, and he leant towards her so their lips could touch. Slowly. Gently. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. One hand of Elrond's is resting on her back pulling her to his chest and the other is cupping the back of her neck tangled in her hair. One of Aurithil's hands is resting on his strapping chest and her other hand tangled in his dark hair. In that one kiss, they discovered they love each other more than they ever thought they did.

Ending the kiss for air, they look into each other's eyes. They both smile.

What was behind Elrond's quirky smile, it made Aurithil's love for him grow even more

She didn't giggle or laugh. She blushes a light pink and smiles satisfyingly. Their eyes gleaming love under the moonlight, starlight, and Mallorn trees.

"Aurithil, I must be leaving for Imladris the morning after morrow." He tells her.

"Oh Elrond, I couldn't even last a week without seeing you. I know you must go home but I don't know how I'm going to-" she pauses when she feels Elrond resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes. I couldn't last a week either my dear. This is why I'm asking you if you would come with me, to live in Rivendell. We can continue to court there."

Aurithil is silent. Elrond knows she never left home.

"I'm scared to leave." She whispers. He pulls her into a comfortable embrace.

"I promise you. I will never let any harm come to you on the road. Even when we're not on the road, I would do anything for you." He whispers back.

"I would do anything for you too my dear. You've stayed here for 50 years with me when you could've left any day. I can no longer imagine going through a day without you. I will go with you." She smiles.

He looks up surprised, "I didn't think you would make up your mind that fast."

"I never had to make up my mind. There is nothing left here for me. Sure it is my home, it always will be, but it will mean leaving my past behind. Which is one of the things I want most." She tells him.

As he strokes the end of her soft hair he asks, "What is the other you want, my love?"

"You." She says.

Elrond smiles kissing her forehead, "How did I get so lucky to have you? You are beyond the best."

"Don't forget you are too, the best. If you never came to Lothlorien, I would have never met you. I wouldn't have you or anyone to love."

They stand there under the night lights. Elrond's hands are holding both of hers.

He walks her back to her flet and they share a quick kiss before he leaves back to his own flet.

"I will start packing in the morning." She smiles to him.

Aurithil goes to bed and sleeps soundly that night. Dreaming of her future and what it may hold for her.

**A/N: A reminder that Elrond and her are still courting. They are both young. **

**And school will be starting back up for me soon. So updates will happen at random times. It depends on how much work there will be during the week….Grr.. I'm enjoying the rest of my summer while I can! I'm so not ready for homework! Enjoy the rest of summer everyone! Next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm going to start working on my other story, "I'm Coming Home" on the Hobbit fanfics. I haven't updated that in a while because I've been lacking imagination for it. The new chapter for that story maybe up this afternoon or tomorrow. Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You are all the best! :)**

**-BrownEyedGirl87**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC and horse, Galroch.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

**Elrond's POV**

I sit up slowly on my bed, still waking up. My mind instantly drifts back to last night. I kissed Aurithil; my one and only love.

I touch my lips with my fingers, remembering how full and soft they felt against mine. It was most definitely not a dream. Feeling a lot of energy moving through me, I get up for the day. Today I must pack and prepare to leave for Rivendell by tomorrow morning.

**Aurithil's POV**

I take my time getting up. This will be the last day I'll be home. I think about the events of last night and remember Elrond and me kissing at night under the stars. The way our lips moved together in harmony. It was a gentle, soft, and loving kiss. Even though it was my first kiss, it will always be the best kiss I've ever had.

When I do get up, I start packing. I have two huge bags that will hold what I need. The first bag holds my dresses, shoes, undergarments, and other clothes. The second bag holds items and belongings: Hairbrush, handheld mirror, needles/pins and thread (for sewing), drawings of my parents, drawings of me as an elfling, drawings that I've drawn, and little jewelry.

It was all packed neatly in each bag.

I leave my bags sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed and I start to go outside to look around Lothlorien one last day and say goodbye to my two friends.

XXX

I walk around Lothlorien by myself and quietly, like I used too. I smile and greet elves that walk past me as they smile and greet me too.

It's not long before I feel arms around me.

"Oh Aurithil! Elrond is leaving Lorien!" Mithadel says with worry.

"Yes. Yes he is." I try to speak but I'm interrupted.

"How are you two going to continue courting while separated from each other? You must be so sad." Mallenn says concernedly.

"No, I won't be sad." I pause to see their looks of confusion. "Because I'm going with him." I smile as they smile. They have looks of surprise and happiness as they are trying to speak.

"Aurithil! You're actually leaving?" Mallenn asks as I nod.

"I know I've told myself and promised that I would never leave here. But if I did stay here, I would be separated from Elrond. I would be sad. He needs to go back to his duties as a Lord. He asked me if I would come with him. I answered yes because I love him, as he loves me and we can't be apart. There is nothing left here for me, besides memories and you two, who are the greatest friends I could have ever asked for." I tell them.

They nod with understanding and smile and have unshed tears in their eyes.

"We understand. You've been a great friend too." Mallenn says softly with a smile.

"A very great one. Elrond and you are a good couple. I wish you both the best." Mithadel says.

We hug.

"I still have all day today. I won't be leaving till tomorrow morning." I tell them. They smile even more and we went through the rest of the day together. We walked, talked, laughed, and ate at the dining hall.

XXX

Before I went to bed for the night, Mallenn and Mithadel gifted me with traveling clothes. Which were leggings, a cloak, a long tunic, and boots.

"Trust us. You will need it. You wouldn't want to ride in a dress on a horse for a few days." Mallenn explains.

"We'll see you in the morning." Mithadel says as we say goodnight and I go to bed.

XXX

At the crack of dawn I woke up, ate a good breakfast, and got dressed.

I take off my night dress and put on the leggings and then feminine black breeches above it with a belt.

I put on a comfortable corset, then an under shirt and then a long grey shirt with long sleeves that reaches my mid-thigh. It was all form fitting, but still actually very comfortable.

Finally I slip on dark brown boots that reach my knee.

I leave my hair down in its natural waves like always. I have a small tie tied to my belt in case I would have to pull back my hair later.

I take one last look of my flet then hearing a knock on my door.

Answering it to see an ellon of Lorien.

"I was given orders by Lady Galadriel to gather your things and take them to the horses." He says.

"Yes. They are sitting over there." I point to the foot of my bed.

He walks in and picks up the two bags and walks out of my room with them.

I turn to look at my room one last time before walking out of my room and closing my door.

I step off of the last step of my flet to see the Rivendell elves preparing their horses.

"Aurithil." I hear Lady Galadriel call my name. I see her standing by some horses put off to the side.

I walk over to her and bow, because I can't curtsy.

She laughs softly. "There's no need to bow. I came to bid you a farewell. You have changed so much and yes, it is a good thing."

"Really, my lady?" I ask her.

"Yes. You've been living in this realm long before I came and started ruling. You never have left since your parents passed. Since then I've been watching over you. I watch over all of my people." She tells me. I was shocked. She's been watching over me?

"I am gifting you my horse, Galroch. She is a light that will never burn out. May she always lead you down bright roads." She says gesturing to a horse. The horse that comes up slowly behind her is beautiful. It's pure white with a cream colored mane.

"Thank you My Lady." I tell her. She smiles.

"I am also sending one Lothlorien escort with you. He wishes to dwell in Rivendell." She adds.

An ellon comes over, one I have never seen before. He looks young, he hasn't reached maturity yet but he looks mature. He has dark  
hair and kind dark eyes with knowledge in them and is clothed in grey robes.

"Aurithil, this is Lindir." Lady Galadriel introduces us to each other.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lady." Lindir bows to me.

I bow my head, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." I smile.

"I wish you both the best. Travel safely and stay together." Galadriel says softly as she walks away over to her husband.

"I'll bring your horse to the others My Lady." Lindir says to me. I nod and he takes Galroch's reigns and leads her over to the other horses.

I stand there for hardly two seconds and I feel someone hugging me tightly.

I laugh, "I'll miss you two!" I say to Mithadel and Mallenn.

"Do not forget us." Mallenn says.

"And ride safely." Mithadel adds.

"I will." I tell them. My eyes then catch Elrond's.

"Goodbye Aurithil." My two friends say to me.

"Goodbye." I say back. They walk off as Elrond comes up to me.

"Are you ready Aurithil?" Elrond asks.

"Yes." I answer with a smile.

He kisses the top of my head and we walk together over to my horse.

Elrond is wearing his silver circlet and hair pulled back. He wears his traveling clothes; which is dark purple armor with a matching dark purple cloak.

"Galroch." He whispers my new horses name as we approach her.

He smiles when the horse lifts her head. Elrond then picks me up by my hips and gently sets me on my horse.

"She's beautiful." He says.

"I know." I smile as I pet her mane.

"I wasn't talking about the horse, my dear." He smiles with a glint in his eyes as he places a kiss on my knee.

I look down to him and I realize he was talking about me and I blush.

"We'll ride safely. Do not worry. No harm should befall upon us. We'll ride close together." He says as I nod.

He then walks over to his horse.

Lindir rides up beside me.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him.

He smiles, "A little. But I think I'm more excited."

"I'm nervous and excited too. I've never left Lorien before." I tell him.

"I've never left either. We have something in common." He smiles as I do. I can tell we're going to be good friends.

"We can do this together." I tell him and he nods.

Lindir and I are riding close to the back. I spot 5 horses in the center holding bags. I see my two bags on one of them. It doesn't look like I packed a lot, but I did.

We soon start moving. I haven't ridden a horse in forever, but I do remember how to control one. So I think I'm alright.

All of the elves with us are of Rivendell except for Lindir and me.

We trot away towards the gates. I look to my side and see Galadriel looking at me.

She raises her hand gently saying goodbye.

I then hear her voice inside my head, _"You are on your way to a bright future."_

Then she disappears.

We got to the gates quicker than I thought, we are now out of Lorien.

Elrond looks back to me making sure I'm alright.

I nod with a smile and he smiles back.

I'm going to Rivendell.

**A/N: Hope you like this one! :) Lindir from the hobbit is in it! He is known as Figwit in LOTR ROTK as an elf escort, but he was an extra at first in LOTR Fellowship of the Ring. He then came back as Lindir in the Hobbit movie. I decided to come up with his story and give him his start in Lothlorien. I love Lindir, I love every elf! :) Please Review! :)**

**Galroch means: Light horse**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC and horse, Galroch.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 10:**

**Aurithil's POV**

We have travelled fairly swift. There were no attacks and we travelled for no more than 4 days.

In that time I talked to every Rivendell ellon that is travelling with us. Lindir and I became great friends and discussed music and art. The days were long though, and we only stopped once in 2 days to stretch, eat a little, and rest.

Elrond rode sometimes in the front and sometimes next to me. Galroch, the horse Lady Galadriel gifted to me, is darling. She is a great horse.

Now, he and a few other ellon rides ahead to look around for anything. We should be arriving in Rivendell tomorrow morning.

"We are stopping here for the night Aurithil." Lindir tells me. I nod and smile as I get off of my horse and stretch.

"I'd say we travelled very well considering we've never left before." I start talking to Lindir who gets off of his horse.

Lindir turns to look at me with a small weary smile, "Yes. But it could have been worse. We were blessed."

He is right. We could've been attacked by orcs. I have never seen an orc before and I hope I never do.

Another ellon comes to us taking off his helmet. His name is Híforod.

"Let's hope we still are. We are camping here for the last night and anything can still come about." He says leading his horse to a tree.

Galroch extends her nose to my palm, and I speak softly to her patting my hand at the base of her neck.

"How are you faring my dear?" Elrond asks coming to stand next to me. "Are you hungry?"

I turn to him and I couldn't help but smile, his presence makes me happy.

"I'm faring well and no thanks. I'm not that hungry. I can't believe I made it this far." I tell him.

"Yes you travelled well, even for one who hasn't travelled in a while. I'm delighted to tell you we should be in Rivendell early tomorrow morning." He says with excitement in his eyes.

"I can't wait." I smile even more.

I never packed a bedroll because I do not own one. Luckily an elf had an extra and he let me borrow it.

I lay down my bedroll and lie awake looking at the stars above and feel the warmth of the fire burning a few feet from me. We are resting in a small patch of trees and very close to us is mountains and nothing but vast plains.

An elf keeps watch as the rest of them starts lying down.

I pull my light blanket over me a little more and just lay thinking.

Someone approaches beside me and kneels down.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asks looking down at me into my eyes. The fire light shines in the dark outlining his handsome face and bone structure.

I softly nod my head.

He reaches for my blanket and pulls it up to my chin a little more.

"We should be getting up before dawn. There is still a ways to go. You're doing great. Rest well Aurithil." He tells me softly.

"Thank you. You rest well also." I tell him. He plants a kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking over to his bedroll.

I love him so much is what I think when I fall asleep.

XXX

We all wake up with no problem. We should be arriving in Rivendell today.

The elves with helmets put them on and mount their horses and the rest of us soon mount too and we start riding across the plains.

The plain has soft flat grass and some parts are rocky. We are riding really fast and before I knew it we are getting closer to the Valley of Imladris.

We were riding since before dawn so we've been riding for 5 hours and the sun is now shining.

I hear a horn blow in the distance, and it's not an elf horn.

"Please don't let it be." I whisper to myself.

"Lord Elrond! Orcs!" Híforod calls. "They know of our presence!"

All of the elves straighten their backs even more.

"They shouldn't be this close to our borders." Elrond says as we are still riding.

We are riding towards the orcs and Lindir rides up beside me.

"It will be alright Aurithil." Lindir comforts me.

An elf rides to the far front and calls back, "It's a small number of them from the Misty Mountains."

Híforod adds, "That means there's more following behind."

Elrond nods his head to three elves with their bows and spears ready and they ride ahead. Elrond quickly rides back to my side and we slow down and real quickly he picks me up from my horse and sets me in front of him on his.

Elrond orders, "We make haste to the gates! We ride fast!"

And we do. Elrond has one arm around my waist gripping the horse reigns and his other hand is hanging onto his sword that is in its sheath. I am terrified and I do not know how to fight.

"Hold on tight, do not let go." Elrond says to me.

As we come to view of the orcs, I see the elves have killed them all and have no injuries. I force myself not to look at the dead orcs, and then I see more running out on wolf creatures. I've never heard of them before. They are all ugly and horrific. I do not think there is any word that can describe the orcs and wolves.

As we ride faster with Lindir next us and my horse following behind with the other elves, the orcs get closer.

Elrond then steers his horse to the left avoiding a warg and he kills the orc on it with his sword.

We all ride together and the elves shoot the orcs and slice them as we go through trees and then empty areas.

Coming to a river with my heart pounding in my ears, Elrond whispers some words in elvish as we cross it. I then hear crashing water behind us as we are still riding. No more orcs or wargs are chasing us.

XXX

We eventually slowed down and Elrond kept me sitting in front of him on his horse. Coming to a rocky cliff we stop and Elrond points down at the bottom of the ravine, along the walls of the canyon, a village spread out above the large river flowing beneath it.

"Imladris." Elrond says sitting behind me with pride in his voice.

The rumors from Lorien were right, it is breathtakingly beautiful. It does have its own distinct beauty.

We ride down the stone path and I look at the buildings and walkways. It is all built into the mountain, it looks like it's a part of it. The golden walls, pathways, roofs, railings, domes, and any other kind of architecture you could imagine were made even more blinding in the morning sunlight that shines down on it. There are many lush trees made up of lots of colors all in and around it.

We ride under an arch and soon past statues of two elven guards, one on each side.

Stopping in the front entranceway we all start dismounting. Híforod and a couple other elves that rode with us take off their helmets and lead all of the horses and mine away from the entrance.

"Welcome to Imladris." Elrond says.

"It is beyond beautiful Elrond. You have great craftsmanship." I tell him as he jumps off from behind me.

He smiles, "Thank you."

I hold onto his hand as he helps me down from his horse. I feel something wet on his hand.

"Elrond, you're bleeding." I tell him worriedly as I pull my hand away and I see his blood on my hand.

"I'll be fine, I am a healer. It is just a scratch." He assures me. Lindir comes up next to me as we both look around stunned at our surroundings.

An ellon with short black hair and dark eyes clothed in dark purple walks down the steps and greets Elrond.

"We heard you rode into orcs at our borders." The elf tells him

Elrond answers, "Erestor, yes, it is highly unusual. We will have to discuss that matter this afternoon."

Erestor nods his head, "Of course." He looks to us stepping closer. "Elves of Lothlorien."

I step forward with Lindir.

"This is Lindir and Aurithil. They are going to dwell here." Elrond introduces and smiles looking at us.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He nods his head to Lindir and he places a light kiss on my hand. "You are all weary from traveling. I will lead you to your rooms." He says starting up back the steps.

Elrond tells me, "I am going to the healing wing. I will see you soon in the feast hall my dear."

I nod my head returning the smile and I follow Lindir and Erestor up the steps as Elrond goes another way.

XXX

Entering my new room I find my bags have been placed at the foot of my bed. The room is beautiful also and my bed is huge. What made me smile is that the whole room is blue, my favorite color. The walls are beige and the floor is marble. The wood of the bed is a rich dark red matching the wardrobe closet and vanity. My comforter is a blue-gray matching the cushion on a chair in front of the vanity. My bathtub is behind a small wall filled with warm water and soap is placed next to it.

Before I can look anywhere else I decide to take a bath after 4 days of travelling. I probably didn't look bad or dirty on the outside, but really I felt grimy. I look into the mirror and looking real close, there is dirt in it.

XXX

When I get out of the tub which is now cold and full of dirt, I dry myself off and wrap the towel around me going into my room towards the wardrobe closet.

I open it to see real fancy dresses. It may be too much to wear.

Putting a robe on I unpack my bag with my dresses in it and hang them up as I look at each one to decide what to wear.

XXX

Erestor comes to my room to escort me to the feast hall for lunch.

After I link my arm with his, we start walking and he looks to me, "You look beautiful my lady. I've been hearing rumors, is it true you hold Lord Elrond's heart?"

I look up blushing, "Yes. We fell in love at Lothlorien 50 years ago." I was shocked that we have been dating for that long already, but really it was actually really short.

He has a ghost of a smile on his face; he seems like the kind of elf that always has a serious demeanor.

"I am happy to hear that my lady." He says. We walk towards the hall in a comfortable silence. Opening the doors there are several long tables with elves sitting at them and two huge chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling.

The far back shows the outside with statues on top of the white paling and the sun is shining through the whole room.

I am stunned.

"Aurithil." Elrond's voice speaks. He walks up to Erestor and I wearing his hair pulled back with his silver circlet, light green under robes and I took notice of the way it fit to his long muscled arms and flat wide chest.

Erestor place my hand into Elrond's.

"She is lovely my lord." Erestor tells him before he walks away.

"He is my chief advisor and he is right, you are lovely." Elrond smiles taking in my appearance. I'm wearing a long iris blue dress with no belt drape this time because it already fits at my waist. My hair is down like the usual and it's brushed.

"Shall we?" He offers me his hand and I take it blushing because I feel eyes on the both of us as he leads me to the front of the table and pulls out my chair. I'm sitting next  
to him and many eyes are on me.

I gulp silently. I see Lindir and the other elves we rode with a couple chairs down and they smile to me.

The whole hall is not silent though, it is loud with conversation, but I can see many curious glances being casted my way.

Yes, my shyness and nervousness is returning.

**A/N: Hope you like this one! Next update will be soon! I added a part from the LOTR fellowship of the ring movie when they cross the river. In the movie, it was Elrond who made the water crash into the Nazguls and not Arwen. I had no idea they were going to cross the river till that point and it made me think about that. In this he says the words in elvish causing the orcs to be drowned with water. Kinda interesting. Aurithil may ask about that later. Please review! I love hearing from you all! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own my OC and horse, Galroch.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

**Aurithil's POV**

I sit and eat in the merry feast hall with Elrond sitting at the head of the table next to me.

Elrond and I talk a little and we share smiles which draws the attention of the other elves as they are talking.

The chair across from me is empty until an ellon with golden hair, a young kind fearless face, and hands that hold strength sits in the chair.

"My apologies Elrond. I was needed at the stables." He says to Elrond who smiles in understanding.

Elrond looks to me, "Aurithil, this is Glorfindel." He introduces me to him. Glorfindel the Balrog slayer? The one who came back to the world of living after he passed on?

Glorfindel's eyes hold amusement, "If you are thinking that I am the Balrog slayer, yes, your thoughts are correct. It is an honor to meet you Aurithil." He reaches for my hand when I put my fork down and he kissed the top of it.

"You must be the one that all the rumors are about." Glorfindel says placing a napkin on his lap.

Elrond looks at him, "What rumors?"

Glorfindel looks up surprised, "It's now the talk of Imladris, and surely you know?"

Elrond shakes his head.

Híforod calls out a couple chairs down, "Have you been gossiping with the elleth now, Glorfindel?" Causing the elves down there to laugh.

Glorfindel ignores that and looks at me and Elrond.

I look to Elrond, "As Erestor escorted me here he told me there are rumors going around. He asked if I am the one who holds your heart."

Elrond beams, "I do hold your heart. I will forever, of course you are the one who holds my heart. Right?"

"Of course I do. I will forever." I smile as he kisses my hand and Glorfindel laughs.

"50 years ago you travelled to Lorien for council and you were a lonely elf." Glorfindel says starting to eat.

Elrond chuckles as he reaches for my hand under the table and holds it, "Yes. We met the day after the council at a feast. We were both looking in different directions, and when we turned around we saw each other. I asked her to dance and we did. While we were dancing we instantly fell in love." He says lovingly. "And a few days after we started courting, and we have since then. We still are." Elrond looks to me with love in his eyes.

I didn't know that the whole feast hall turned quiet and they were listening to Elrond speak.

Glorfindel smiles, "Your love is true. Not many people find love like that. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you." Elrond and I say to him.

The feast hall is getting loud again and Elrond lets go of my hand from under the table so we can finish eating.

When we finish eating, Glorfindel tells us that he is going to work on training my friend, Lindir, with swords. I glance down the table to see Lindir fitting right in and talking to everyone, and I haven't noticed before that he is just an elfling! He looks older than that.

Elves are starting to leave and clean up everything.

"Aurithil, I would love to give you a tour of Imladris right now if that's alright." Elrond asks.

"I would love that." I answer standing up with him.

I walk out the door first with Elrond behind me, and soon we hold hands and he shows me around Imladris.

XXX

As Elrond walked into the garden below his house, hands behind his back, deep in thought of the events that happened this morning arriving to Rivendell. _Aurithil was almost pierced by that orc sword. What if I wasn't there?_

He shakes that thought out of his head and thinks about entering the gates to his home, Imladris. She was sitting in front of him with her back to his chest and he knew her feeling disturbed by the orcs.

He felt her small unsteady breathing. But as they drew closer, she was no longer feeling unsafe. He smiled brightly looking at her stunned and amazed reaction to his home.

Aurithil stood with her back towards him, her gaze resting on the sight, the riverbed below hidden by trees, only the sound of water betraying its presence. As he neared, listening to the chatter of the birds which perched on the branches, she turned towards him.

"You must be proud to be the lord of such a peaceful place."

Elrond could do nothing but smile, folding his hands before him. One of his hands bandaged and Elrond sees Aurithil looking at it.

"I wasn't hurt badly _meleth_ (love)." He tells her as he hands her his wounded hand and she holds it.

"I didn't see you get hurt. We were traveling so fast." She says looking at the white bandage with blood stains on it wrapped around his soft and gentle hand.

"It could have been much worse." He says. _She could've been stabbed if my hand wasn't there to block it_.

Aurithil remembers to ask, "When we were crossing the river, it was smoothly flowing. Then a lot of water came from the front of it all of a sudden drowning the orcs. How did that happen?"

He doesn't answer for a minute, and she looks up into his eyes.

"It is my power that made the river flood." He tells her looking down to his bandaged hand. She follows his line of vision to one of his fingers that wear a golden ring adorned with a blue stone.

As they continue walking through the gardens, Elrond explains to her about his ring, _Vilya. _She remembers hearing by the elleth of Lorien that he bears the Ring of Air. It was given to him by Gil-Galad in Lorien at the first council the day before he met Aurithil at the feast.

In all 50 years they have been courting, she didn't notice the Ring of Air on his finger. Gil Galad must have deemed him best fit to become the care taker of _Vilya_. Gil-Galad and Elrond are still the greatest of friends.

Aurithil remembers at lunch just earlier how Elrond had his serious face and aura, she likes it, but she enjoys the moments when he lowers the stone facade that lays over his face, letting a smile slip through, even more.

XXX

**Aurithil's POV**

Over the next 100 years living in Rivendell, I became friends with many. After my first night in Rivendell, I was sewing a new dress in my room when an elleth knocked on my door to deliver dresses to me.

She complimented on how amazing I can sew and I was amazed that she made the dresses that she delivered for me. Her name is Lassidhren and we are great friends. She and I go to the seamstress room with other elleth and we create new dresses there all the time.

Glorfindel and I became close friends. I was walking in the gardens one day and he was sitting on a bench and he waved me over to sit by him.

'Elrond never thought he would find love.' He told me.

'I never thought I would either.' I said back.

'I want you to know that you are a great match for him. Everyone thinks so.'

I teased, 'Have you been gossiping with elleth Glorfindel?' and he rolled his eyes good-humoredly.

'I overhear from afar of what they talk about. They are not jealous at all of you and Elrond, they think you are great. I've seen you've made friends with everyone and they all like you.'

I nod my head, 'I can't believe how much I changed since Lorien. I used to be even shyer than I am now. I didn't know how to start a conversation and I hardly actually ever talked. Now, I can walk up to anyone and we can talk for hours on end.'

Glorfindel sat there listening intently to what I told him about my home Lorien and how I used to be.

'You are going to be a great ruler of Imladris, Aurithil.' He said.

I looked up at him. I hardly ever thought of marrying Elrond. We never talked about it. It may have come up into my mind once or twice, but it always disappeared before I could think more on it.

Glorfindel looks at me and laughs, 'You are going to marry him one day my lady.' He gets up and leaves after saying 'elves do love only once. The love you share with Elrond is unbreakable.'

I was sitting there to my thoughts thinking about a marriage with Elrond until my friend, Rennen, called my name.

XXX

**Some 100 years later**

Right now, I'm walking towards flat empty grassland in front of one of the houses of Rivendell.

I see Lindir lying down on his back looking up at the clouds. He's one of my many friends too.

I sit down next to him and he looked startled, he didn't notice me.

"I apologize, Aurithil, you startled me." He looks up to me.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for startling you. I didn't mean to. How has training been with Glorfindel?" I ask him.

"Very well." He answers with a smile that I return.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He then lays his head back down with his arms wrapped behind his head.

"Lindir, I never did realize how young you are. If it's alright to ask, how old were you when we left Lorien?" I ask him.

"I was 60." He answers. "It is quite young I know, but I was considered mature and grown up by 50. My parents and Lady Galadriel thought so."

I lay back next to him and I see a sad look cross his face and he looks to me.

"Do you know the real reason why I came to Rivendell?" he asks.

"I remember you and Lady Galadriel saying that you wish to dwell here." I say and he shakes his head.

"My parents." He starts. "Due to Sauron's darkness growing, they felt that I would be safer and better off in Rivendell. I had no say in it. I do miss Lorien, but then hearing about Rivendell from the other elves, I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Now that I'm here, I love it more than Lothlorien. Is that a good thing Aurithil?" He turns his head to me when he asks the last part.

"It can be a good thing. For me, I do miss Lorien, but not as much as I thought I would. I do love Rivendell more than Lorien too. I don't know why, but I find it is more peaceful and I do feel safer. Not because Elrond is here, but the whole place just makes you feel safe and at home on its own. I've moved on from my past, and left home that was all I ever known." I turn to him. "If you feel happy and comfortable here, then it is a good thing. Your parents wanted what was best for you. They would want you to be happy."

He gives me a smile, "Thank you Aurithil." He continues. "I've come of age many years back, I didn't want a celebration. I thought about traveling back to Lorien. Then I started thinking, I couldn't picture myself living there. Now that I've spoken to you, I feel better. I want to stay here forever." He smiles even more when he says the last part and I smile back.

"I'm happy I could help you. You're a great friend to me Lindir." I tell him.

He nods, "You too. We should probably be heading back. I think it's almost time for supper." He stands up and helps me up. "May I escort you to the feast hall, my lady?" he holds his arm up asking.

"Yes you may my lord." I laugh as I hold his arm and we start walking back.

**A/N: Just some fluff. I hope you like this one! The next chapter will be more interesting. Please review! Thank you all for reading, the views are past 2000 now, you are all the best! I have another story under the Hobbit fanfics that you may love to read called "I'm Coming Home." You can check it out. I don't know when the next update will be because I start school tomorrow! GRR! We start so early. I may update this weekend. Please stay tuned and please review! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :) :) :)**

**Chapter 12:**

Elrond made way for his study, where Erestor was waiting, papers in his arms, ready to get to work.

As they sat down at the large table, Elrond began reading and listening; a routine that went on every day.

The subjects were as various as one could imagine; from political issues, like the maintaining of relations with the nearest settlements, to more domestic matters, for example the construction of a new wing, or the replacement of a statue in one of the gardens. This happened every day for the last 100 years.

Often they would finish late in the afternoon, but even though this morning had been more eventful than usual, the last bundle of papers was completed shortly before lunchtime.

Elrond sat back and rubbed his eyes, a little drowsy from concentrating intensely.

Erestor looks at him, "Surely, you will be going to lunch?"

Elrond nods thoughtfully, "I expect Glorfindel has asked for a table to be set in the upstairs dining room, now that we have so many guests." There are so many guests now because Gil-Galad has arrived.

"I shall go and put these away," Erestor says, as he got on his feet and collected the papers, "and meet you there with Aurithil?'

Elrond nodded again but this time letting out a small smile at the mention of Aurithil's name, his love.

The Lord of Rivendell looks at a drawing of him and Aurithil that is sitting on his desk buried underneath papers, "I must make time for us today," he speaks quietly to himself as Erestor picks up the last of the papers.

Now sitting back, allowing his mind to recapitulate over some the worrying reports coming from Númenor.

As Erestor exited, Glorfindel, his step quick and light, enters. Finding Elrond so pensive, his face took on an inquiring expression.

"Is something the matter?"

Elrond, his hand under his chin, gave Glorfindel a reassuring look.

"Nothing that needs immediate attention," Elrond says.

**_-Lunch-_**

Gil-galad's voice could be heard from afar, talking pleasantly about one thing or the other, continuing when Glorfindel and Elrond entered.

Elrond sits down at the head of the table, Gil-galad sitting on his right side. Glorfindel took his place on Elrond's left side. Erestor was the last to arrive and joined them hurriedly so they could start.

Erestor looks to Elrond, "My lord, Aurithil has eaten earlier and is working as of now."

Elrond nods, "We should continue now."

Gil-Galad looks at his longtime friend. Elrond has sent a couple of letters to Lindon regarding the darkness happening now and his new found love. Gil-Galad was actually exultant that day receiving that news and couldn't wait to meet this Aurithil that has captured Elrond's heart. When he arrived in Rivendell, Elrond led him to the gardens where Aurithil was drawing. And he thought, _'She is beautiful.' _After Elrond introduced them to each other, Gil-Galad was proud for Elrond. She is a good one for him, he better hold onto her forever. From Elrond constantly saying in the past 'It's most official, I'm ruling Imladris alone' to 'my world will end if I could never be with her. I am deeply in love with her.'

Gil-Galad sent a reassuring look to Elrond. He knew that Aurithil and he hardly had anytime to be with each other, but they will soon have time. Elrond immediately gets back into focus as does Gil-Galad and the other elves with them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}

Aurithil sits in the library reading books Erestor gave her. She is learning what she must know if she is to become a ruler of Imladris one day. She hasn't spent as much time as she would like with Elrond. Sure they go for walks, but half way through it, he would have to leave to do work.

She remembers one day when they were standing at two statues by a waterfall:

_His hand was holding hers as they walked away from all of the work and meetings. They finally got time to themselves. The darkness is starting to grow even more which involves Elrond having to work from early mornings and into night. _

_"You do not hate me do you?" he asked her gnawing at his lip. She meets his silver gaze, "Why would I hate you?"_

_In his eyes, she beheld a blend of sadness, tiredness, longing and love._

_"I could never hate you Elrond, no matter how many times we couldn't be together over the last several years, no matter how much darkness is growing every day; nothing will change my love for you."_

_"Fear not." Aurithil smiled, and Elrond stopped gnawing on his lip._

_"Fear not." She repeated, and pulled him into a gentle hug. He leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed. It was a comfortable silence between them. But at the same time, they both had so much to say, but they didn't know what to say._

_"Aurithil?" He said softly. She hums in response enjoying his strong embrace._

_"What do you think of this? All of this evil starting to rise?" _

_She moved her head to his shoulder, "It will have to be destroyed, my love." _

_He picked up his head from her shoulder, still with his arms around her with hers around his neck._

_"Yes, it will. What if it's not?" he asked._

_She shakes her head, "I can't think like that." She can just imagine the world falling apart; the world and all life ending. "I must think positive."_

_He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You should think positive meleth. As am I. I will make sure no darkness will come in between us." _

_Her thoughts, 'I wonder if he had a vision.' _

_They shared a soft kiss, just the slightest touch of their lips, they felt new again. _

_After walking a few minutes more, Elrond was called back to work. _

_END Flashback_

_Aurithil's POV_

I start putting away my books deep in thought. Every time I see Elrond, our love gets stronger and stronger. We did talk about marriage before, but the time to get married never seems right. If we did get married, I would be able to see him every day and every minute for the rest of my life. I smile at the thought. He makes me beyond happy, I could love no other.

I met Gil-Galad, the High Elf King; the day he arrived here in Rivendell. I was real nervous on the inside that day wondering if I would say something wrong or if I would mess up. But after a couple of days, we got to know each other; he is a real close friend of Elrond. They are more like brothers.

Gil-Galad and I did become good friends fast. I remember him telling me that he approves of me for Elrond.

I'm walking in the gardens now; it is my favorite place other than the seamstress room, one I have come to admire. I have a feeling deep inside that something bad will happen. I can sense the darkness growing beyond Rivendell's borders.

I push those feelings aside and relax.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}

Silence hung over the table once again.

Gil Galad emptied his glass of wine.

"So… Are we to sit here and tell sad stories, waiting for them to happen?"

Glorfindel laughed as Elrond slowly got on his feet.

"Well, you are all welcome to do just that, but I have other plans." He says straightening his robes and soon walking out the room. His thoughts, _'I can go see Aurithil.'_

Gil-galad flashed a look to Glorfindel and Erestor.

The three of them were on their feet and at the window as quickly as they could manage. Quite an amusing sight, if anyone had seen.

Elrond walked out of the hall and over the soft grass into the gardens approaching Aurithil.

"Elrond." She smiles brightly. He hugs her tightly returning the smile and kisses her temple then bending down towards her ear and asks, "Are they watching?"

Aurithil turned around curiously and cautiously and glimpsed over her shoulder spotting figures behind a window.

She smiles knowingly, "They are actually in the window."

"Really?" Elrond replied amused, now also glancing around to the window. The three Elves at the window tried to step back, resulting in some stumbling and laughter.

Elrond chuckled and listened to Aurithil's giggle.

He speaks, "It seems that I have finished work earlier than I thought. Which I am very much glad because I can be with you." He offers her his arm as they walk further into the gardens.

Turning a corner she looked up at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well…" he started, "my decision was a little impulsive, I must confess. Which leaves us with… no real destination."

Aurithil grinned, "Not a thing I would expect one to admit."

Elrond touted his lips in amusement.

"Meanwhile, permit me to ask you a question."

"I believe that can be allowed."

Elrond narrowed his eyes as he looked over the edge of the hanging garden, over the valley.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"Yes I love you. Do you love me?" she asks. Quickly his eyes turn to hers with a look of love and possession in them.

"Yes." He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"I noticed you have been asking that question a lot lately." She says standing closer to Elrond and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I've been worrying and nervous as of late. I must ask to reassure myself." He says.

She rubs his shoulder comforting him.

"Do you really think there will be new wars?" she asked him softly.

Elrond took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Yes… I cannot deny it."

"I know you feel a responsibility to bring that to an end first."

Elrond looked at her, a little taken aback.

Aurithil smiled teasingly though can't help but feel sadness in her heart at the thought of him leaving. "Do not imagine I am saying I will be waiting for you."

He shook his head and returned a similar smile. 'I wouldn't dare. But actually I had something else planned."

She looks at him curiously.

"Aurithil, we have been courting for hundreds of years. I don't think I can live this way much longer. We are both deeply in love with one another. And after countless years of me working and being with you for short times, we have come to realize we need each other more."

She nods agreeing and wondering what he's trying to say.

He pauses and takes a small breath, "Aurithil, my one and only love, will you be my wife?"

She felt as if she stopped breathing. She felt tears in her eyes, good ones. Very good ones.

"Yes." She smiled feeling tears streaming down her face as he picked her up and spun around.

He sets her down on her feet and reaches for her hand and slides a ring on her finger. A beautiful diamond sits on a small gold band.

As Elrond still holds her left hand with his right one, he raises his other hand to wipe her tears.

"My one and only love." She whispers to him with love in her eyes.

He nods feeling tears prick his love filled eyes, "Love."

Time stood still as their lips moved together sweetly. His soft, warm lips made her melt. She will get to kiss him forever. She could feel him smiling more which made her smile more too.

She pulled away, her forehead leaning against his'. He smiled genuinely making his already beautiful grey eyes, even more beautiful.

**A/N: Long time no see everyone! Sorry, school has me very busy. I don't know if I told you this, but I will be updating either every Friday or weekend. He proposed! Finally! There is more to come though everyone! LOTS more! The war and everything else. This will be a long story, but I promise you it will be great. I have so much planned. :D :D Thank you everyone! Please REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**! Please read A/N:**** This chapter ****may**** be rated M around the last part of it due to the love scenes I guess you can call it. Just a warning, just in case, and to be safe. I'm not going to give anything away.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Onto the next chapter everyone! :D**

**Chapter 13:**

"I cannot wait to be Lady of Imladris." Aurithil tells him after dinner as they stood on the balcony with the sun setting and night approaching. They listened to the sounds of elves singing throughout the house. "And your Lady." Aurithil adds.

Elrond answers with a smile, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." Elrond said softly.

"I love you, too, Elrond." Aurithil smiles softly and nestles against him as they watched for Eärendil's star, Elrond's father's star, to appear.

Elrond smiled at it wistfully once it did.

"I do wish he could be here, now." He says quietly. He wished his family could be here to celebrate with them.

Aurithil squeezes his hand and said nothing, knowing there was little she could say that he would not have already heard or told himself.

"And my mother. And especially Elros." Elrond smiled a little, but sad.

"I miss my parents too. My mother would've wanted to see me in her dress." She says sadly. Aurithil's friends sent her mother's wedding dress to her. She is making alterations to it and adding some touches.

"I do know that they would be happy for us." She says softly.

Elrond nods stroking his hand across her cheek softly, "Yes they would. We have each other now."

"I'm very lucky to have you Elrond. You're everything great." She tears up.

Elrond holds her tighter to him, "I'm very lucky to have you too. I don't know how I'm marrying the most beautiful lady in all of Middle Earth."

She bends forward to kiss him lightly. He met her, placing his arms about her as he gently deepens their embrace. When he releases her, he lays her head on his shoulder as he strokes her hair, and he could feel her breathing against his neck as she fought to bring it under control. Those feather-light caresses sent spasms of insanity up his spine.

"Lady Galadriel may grace us with her presence at our wedding." Elrond tells her swaying her back and forth slowly and she smiles.

This is a royal wedding. When Aurithil speaks to her friends in the seamstress room, her friends say it's going to be a huge deal, and a great ceremony.

"That would be magnificent if she did." She says to him. It would be magnificent if the White Lady appeared at their wedding.

She looks down at the ring she now wore upon her left hand. Elrond extends her his right, and she took it, the ring gleaming in the light from the house.

"Shall we my love?"

"Yes my love." She smiles as they head back inside to talk to the other elves.

The wedding took place two weeks hence.

The day of the wedding arrived, and the whole city was turned out to see their lord and his bride.

Aurithil wears her mother's long crystal white gown with her own touches to it. It has a high rounded lace collar around her neck, trimmed with seed pearls embroidery, the dress covers all of her skin, except her face and her arms, the dress also hugs her curves and flows down trailing behind her and the sleeves are elbow length. The whole gown is beautiful white lace with the pearl embroidery on top of a solid white fabric so that it is not see through. Her long brown hair is down in its natural waves like normal except she wears a silver and diamond crusted circlet on top of her head with elven swirls arching over the sides and thin hanging chains. **(A/N: Similar to Arwen's Coronation Crown)**

And Aurithil's own symbol is in the center of her circlet; a symbol with the meaning 'Lady of Imladris'. **(A/N: the symbol looks like the Evenstar, except it doesn't. You know how the Evenstar has that oval look? Picture the Evenstar more rounded instead with the swirls and less Evenstar like.)**

Elrond stands in the front watching his soon to be wife float towards him with stars in her eyes and his ring on her finger, she could have been Elbereth herself.

Elrond wears white robes adorned with silver embroidery and his silver symbol brooch and his silver circlet.

**(A/N: the brooch and the circlet he wears is what he wore in Hobbit Unexpected Journey movie. Except in this his brooch and circlet is silver.)**

They were married in the garden, amidst the flowers in full bloom, with the presence of every elf, elleth, and the few elflings in Rivendell, along with Gil-Galad, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Gandalf the Gray and Saruman the White.

The celebration afterwards dragged long into the night in the Hall of Fire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**~ At the Hall of Fire ~**

**Aurithil's POV**

I'm spinning on the dance floor with Elrond and swaying to the fast music smiling and laughing with him and all of the other guests here. Everyone is talking loudly, music is loud, more laughter, smiling, it's amazing. This is a grand, excellent, amazing time. I can't believe I'm married. I'm a queen now.

Elrond kisses my nose and spins me a couple more times before leading me to meet the wizards.

I only see one of them right now, the grey one.

"Wizard Gandalf!" Elrond calls to him. The wizard turns to us from laughing happily watching a couple of drunken elves dance.

"Lord Elrond." He exclaims bowing his head slightly with a nice smile. "This is a grand ceremony; I have never seen anything like it. I'm having a splendid time, thank you for inviting me."

Elrond smiles kindly and simply nodding his head, "You are most welcome. Gandalf, this is my wife, Aurithil." Elrond's voice is full of love and desire when he says '_my wife'_ and my name.

Gandalf then turns to me and bows fully, "Lady Aurithil; Lady of Imladris, may I say you are most lovely and beautiful. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady."

I smile and nod my thanks to his compliment, "The pleasure's all mine. I'm pleased to hear you're having a splendid time Master Gandalf as well as I."

He smiles, "Enjoy every moment my lady. Both of you." He raises his wine glass to his lips.

He is very kind. He seems like family. Elrond and he are good friends I can tell.

We are about to go greet the other guests around the room.

Elrond locks his arm with mine.

"It was great to meet you Master Gandalf. Thank you." I tell him with a smile and I decide to give him a quick, soft friendly kiss on the cheek and he bows his head.

Elrond grins at that as we make our way to greet the other guests.

The celebration lasted far into the night. Many elves full of wine and food. When it was time for Elrond and me to leave, the celebration still continued on.

**No one's POV**

Elrond and Aurithil walk down the hallways passing by elves drinking and talking and soon approach empty and quiet hallways.

"I've had a great time my love." Elrond looks down to her with a smile as they walk.

She looks up smiling back to him, "Me too."

They both should be worn out and tired from all of the events of the day, but they are far from it.

Aurithil walks with Elrond down to his chambers, now "_their"_ chambers, holding hands in a comfortable silence.

They approach large gorgeously carved doors and before Aurithil can take in the rest of the beauty of this hallway, Elrond had already picked her up bridal style opening his doors.

The doors open and he steps in the room and she sees his huge bed on the far other side of the room. It's a huge room with a balcony leading to outside on the other side. The room is also lit with candles that do not smell, they are just meant to dim the room and make it romantic. Elrond closes the door behind him locking it.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

Elrond smiles down at her in his arms, "No one is going to come searching for us my love. If they do, they're never going to find us."

He sets her down on her feet and he gently takes off her circlet around her head and placing it on the nearest table. She smiles and takes his circlet off of his head too and placing it next to hers.

"I'll love you forever Elrond." She says to him.

His hand raises her chin up a little, "And I'll love you Aurithil."

Nothing else was much said after that. Elrond pulled Aurithil into his arms and they first shared a sweet kiss, soon turned into a deep kiss, and then became much deeper.

He picks her up and took her over to his bed. Standing beside his bed, still in a deep kiss, Elrond unties her dress and she unbuttons his robes.

As he unties the back of her dress he kisses her neck in the process. The dress starts slipping down her shoulders as it is loosened and falls to the floor leaving her completely uncovered. As well as Elrond.

She falls back on the bed where there are a lot of pillows as he comes over and sits with her. His hands rub up and down her bare arms. She lies down as he gets on top; his hair down and loose making a curtain around their faces.

Her soft small hands travel up his smooth, hard, well-built chest and to his shoulders. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast against her chest. The hands of time stopped when their lips met, their lips and emotions transporting them to another world, softly closing her eyes, she was desperate to grasp this precious memory, it's a kiss so passionate and yet so innocent. The both of them pouring all of their love as their lips moved in perfect harmony, the universe seemed to disappear as the two of them became lost in a sea full of lust and love.

His mouth leaves hers and travels down her jaw line, to her earlobe where she gasped and he smiled. He found her sweet spot.

Then down to her neck and down her chest.

He takes her breasts in his hands and massages them. He takes one in his mouth earning a gasp then a moan from her, "Elrond."

He switches to the other giving it the same treatment listening to her moans of pleasure. Her hands wove into his hair then to the bedding as he traveled lower.

His hand brushed her secret entrance earning a gasp and her face instantly heated from embarrassment. She hasn't been embarrassed in a while now.

Elrond looks up to her face gently kissing her lips once, "Do not worry _Meleth_ (love), I will be gentle. I will never hurt you." He whispers making her nod.

He still feels her nervousness, he is nervous too, so he peppers her face with kisses as his hands slide up and down her curves before they go further.

**Hours later that night…**

Finally he stilled and groaned. She fell back on the bed as he lay down beside her. Pulling her into his arms he whispers, "I love you so much Aurithil." he kisses her and smiles as he rubs her back slowly.

"I love you too Elrond." They share a short sweet kiss then they just lay like that the rest of the night looking into each other's eyes. Eyes filled with love, adoration, commitment, and happiness.

**Next morning..**

**Elrond's POV**

We eventually fell asleep somewhere in the night. Last night was a night that I'm never going to forget. Last night having her in my arms and claiming her as mine, it seemed like a dream.

The covers are lying on the floor, not even covering us anymore. Both of us sharing one large pillow as the rest of them are on the floor with the covers.

Lying on my side with my arms around her, few of the sun's rays pouring in through the window shining on us, Aurithil faces me asleep with her hands pressed against my chest breathing calmly and relaxed. _She's so beautiful, she's my wife now. I will love her longer than forever. I will do everything in my power to give her what's best and keep her safe from all darkness and dangers. _

I feel her stirring and I look into her dark brown eyes that light up when the sun's light touches them making them shine bright.

"How are you, my love?" I whisper to her, our noses touching. She raises her head a little and lets her lips brush against the tip of my ear as she spoke, making shivers run down my body at her warm breath. "Great," She softly smiles running her fingers through my dark locks.

"Me too." I whisper in return, moving my head so that I could place a light kiss on her neck before resting my head on her collarbone taking in her scent once more.

"I love you Elrond. I would do anything for you." She whispers.

I smile, "And I love you." I sit up so I'm on top of her, pressed against her full chest. I feel her soft, firm, shapely mounds moving with every breath she takes.

"I would do anything for you as well. I promise you with my life our future will be bright and our days filled with endless wonder. I will keep you safe my love," I groan with an incredible amount of self-restraint, "I feel I must inevitably kiss you again, I want to so badly but I won't- I won't unless you allow me too..."

"Elrond," she moans my name with her enchanting voice, "Please... kiss me..."

My restraint failed and made a desperate noise at the back of my throat, slowly closing the gap between us and meeting her lips with mine, gently. As I melted into the kiss, I realized I was no longer on top of her; I was lying back on the bed with her on top of me.

I look up to her smiling and in shock, but as her smiling lips meet mine again, her arms wrap around my neck, mine around her middle protectively pulling her toward me so she is pressed against me once more.

_I can get used to this every day for the rest of my life; the rest of our lives._

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) Hope this was a good one. I changed the timeline a bit: instead of them getting married after the war coming up soon, I decided that they should be married before the war, and everything else will fall into place after the war. **

**I didn't want to make this rated M or too lovey, but I kept it toned down as much as possible.**

**I'm off Sept. 2 so next weekend I'll update more! Hooray! Please review and please check out my other story 'I'm Coming Home.' **

**Thanks! :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**! Please read A/N: I'm just going to say that this chapter and some others in the future may be rated M now that they are married and more drama and action will happen. **

**Just a warning, just in case, and to be safe. **

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 14:**

It's been 2 weeks after their wedding. And things are returning to the way they were besides the change that Aurithil is ruling with Elrond as Lady of Imladris. The darkness of Sauron still grows in the far distance, and from what Aurithil has heard, there is lots of sadness beyond Rivendell's borders.

She's extremely grateful to be in a safe place, but knowing anything can happen at any moment, she is prepared.

"M'lady." Lindir calls her name entering the library.

Aurithil has her arm outstretched for a book on a shelf as she turns to him responding kindly, "Hello Lindir." She has the book now and she walks over to Lindir. "Is it time?"

Lindir nods his head, "Yes it is. I'll lead you to the room now."

She follows him to where her first meeting is going to take place. She actually won't be attending a lot of meetings in the future even though she is a ruler now, but simple matters such as the upkeep of Rivendell and filing, she decided to do; to take care of the little things for her husband that are in the way.

She is glad and happy to do it besides sewing, walking around, and drawing which was all she did.

Approaching the meeting room now, she turns to Lindir with a nod of thanks.

"I will gladly take your book to your balcony M'lady. " he says. He knows that her balcony is her place where she reads and relaxes.

"Yes that will be great, thank you Lindir." She responds with a smile loving how he already knows her well. They are great friends and he is loyal to her as he is loyal to Elrond. Now that she is Lady of Imladris, he calls her mostly by 'Lady Aurithil' and "M'lady' and not just her name anymore.

She enters the meeting room to see Erestor with his serious appearance he has every day, except at her wedding she could've sworn she saw him smile a bit. Then Forodath, Meduind; the two main architects of Rivendell she has never met, and lastly an elf she hasn't seen for a while, Híforod.

They all turn to greet her with a welcome.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I just came to deliver these papers." Híforod says putting down a stack of papers.

Forodath turns to him with an amused smile, "Can't stand meetings even ones as simple as this?"

Hiforod looks up, his pride slightly wounded and Aurithil giggles.

"No, I can stand meetings. Meetings, well- let's say they can't stand me. I am built for war, marching, and traveling. I can't be behind a desk."

Meduind, smiling really amused, finds a chance to speak, "If you're built so much for traveling, there goes your chances of finding an elleth to love my friend. Don't go to the stables after this talk to impress an elleth with your sword skills."

Erestor coughs out a small chuckle and Hiforod blushes.

"We'll see. Good day M'lady." Hiforod turns to Aurithil when he says the last part and makes his way out of the room closing the door.

"Sorry M'lady for the distraction." Forodath says to her and she waves it off.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I was amused as well; I had no idea he tries to impress elleth with swords." She smiles.

"We should get back to work." Erestor says folding his hands behind his back as he takes out maps of Rivendell.

And with that they all immediately get back into focus.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Elrond's POV**

Getting back to work is hard because I've been in my chambers with my love for a week; a brilliant, most memorable week.

I have bundles of papers I'm reading over and signing documents with hands not used to the feeling of a quill. I'm slowly getting back into routine.

Sometime later in the day, I make my way to the large wooden doors of my office and I get a feeling I haven't had in a while. I'm getting a vision.

I pause walking and let my mind take over with a vision:

_Rivendell. The skies are dark when elves on horseback ride in._

_I ride in after a couple of warriors in front of me. We are all clad in armor, bearing wounds, and a couple of fatalities. _

_I hurriedly jump off my horse and run down the path to the healing wing. _

_Entering the wing, my eyes fall upon the first thing it sees, my wife._

_She lies underneath blankets with curtains closed and in the dark. Her chest rises and falls slowly. _

_I make my way over to her and push some hair away from her face and reach for her cold hands._

_Her skin is very pale._

_"Meleth (Love), I'm here. I'm safe, I have returned to you just as I promised." I tell her._

_She doesn't respond, which is..strange. I look at her more closely in the dark and see her eyes are closed. _

_"No. Aurithil open your eyes. My love, wake up." I tell her shaking her lightly._

_I put my hand over her eyes for a second, then I remove my hand and her eyes slowly open. Eyes those are tired, worn, and sad._

_"I have fallen ill when I got news of you. You weren't breathing Elrond." She speaks below a whisper._

_"It was only for a moment I wasn't breathing my dear. I'm here now, perfectly fine and healthy. I'm here to stay. And that I promise. I no longer have the need to participate in war." _

_She doesn't answer me. And her eyes are glazed over. _

_"Aurithil- no you can't leave me!" I feel hot tears fall down my cheeks as I look into her lifeless dark brown eyes._

_I'm shaking my head and breathing heavily-_

The vision ends. I'm looking out the window of my office at the rain falling lightly on the window.

I can't lose her, never. I promised her we would be together forever.

My visions of the future or what could happen have always came true, or when the situation happens, I say and think to myself that it could've happened.

I am sensing war in the future. But am I going to join the fight? The fight for Middle Earth? Destroying Sauron once and for all?

I raise my hand to my forehead that has a head ache from thinking such deep thoughts and rub it.

There is time for such thoughts later. I blow out the candles and make my way out of my dark office closing the door hearing the rain fall against the window.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

**That night.**

Aurithil was already in their chambers before her husband. It is night and it's storming outside.

She sits back in a lounge in her navy blue nightgown; with her book in hand, hot tea sitting beside her as she listens to the rain and reads her book with such interest, she didn't hear Elrond come in and closing the door.

He sees her curled up in the lounge chair looking calm, relaxed, and beautiful as he takes off his shoes and circlet. He always thinks she looks beautiful. _Is this what it will be like when I retire back to my chambers at night? Aurithil sitting there waiting for me to come so we can go to sleep together? _

_Except for tonight, I do not wish to sleep. _

She looks up at him feeling his eyes on her.

"How was your first day back?" she asks him setting down her book and pulls her long brown hair behind her and tucks some strands behind her small pointed ears.

"It was fine. Definitely went by too slow for my liking." He smiles when she smiles agreeing.

"I've heard you're starting to take care of the upkeep of Rivendell and the filing of important papers." He asks her very impressed as he takes off his over robes and walks over to her and sits beside her wearing his under robes. He is also very much glad to have help with filing which is the only thing he never has time for.

She responds with a smile, "Yes. It will be good for me and you and I need something to do besides sewing. I'm starting to like it."

"That's great to hear my love-" Elrond starts to say but is interrupted by roaring thunder outside.

Aurithil jolted a little at the sound of it. She stands up, making her book fall on the floor in the process. She bends over to pick it up, when she feels warm hands on her hips.

She laughs as she grabs the book and stands up straight, "What are you doing?" she asks when she can't turn to face him. Her answer from him is a nibble on her earlobe and she sighs in content as he kisses her neck softly.

One of his hands let go of her hips and he reaches for the book in her hand and throws it back on the lounge not caring where it lands.

Finding her voice she speaks, "I thought you would be tired from spending a week with me in bed."

He stops kissing her neck and turns her around slowly to face him, his hands go up to the front of her nightgown and starts untying it slowly, "I will never be tired of you Aurithil." He says with grey eyes full of lust.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

He slipped inside her with ease and pleased her. Both of his hands fondling her breasts excited her as it excited him, squeezing and pinching them whole; she ignited at the feel of his tongue burning and swirling against her nipples as he sucked them. He never tasted anything so sweet as her, her lips, her breasts, and her skin.

She lays underneath him vulnerable due to all of the passion he is giving her. But she returns her passion all the same when he hears her breathless moans over the sound of the rain, _'don't stop, please.'_ And _'squeeze them harder…'_

She finds strength when he starts losing his power; she slides her hands to his cheeks and around his neck and kisses the very tip of his ear, his weak spot she found out, and whispers loving endearments making him moan and gain his strength again when the thunder is heard; and this time he feels much stronger when she feels her arching her back up to him. His hands clutch her hips and bottom.

This all did feel a little awkward at first, a powerful elf-lord 'loving' his wife. It was hard for Aurithil to picture this happening in the past, but now that they are together, it is far from awkward. It is completely normal.

His body to her is definitely a sight to behold. After their first night together, they stayed in their room locked up all week! Elf servants left food on a tray outside the door for them because they never came out.

But during those nights that week, they stayed in bed, or they stare into each other's eyes, have conversations and laugh about things, eat their daily meals, and once they also bathed together.

They kicked their covers off the bed as well as all of the pillows by the end of it.

As Elrond lies above his wife with protective arms around her as they look at the window hearing the rain fall down.

"Something is troubling you." She tells him noticing his worried eyes and lines on his forehead in deep thought.

"Yes. I've had a vision earlier in my office. It wasn't..great." He tells her.

She rubs his bare back in a soothing way; she knows that visions scare him.

"What was it?" she asks.

He sits up above her, their chests pressing against each other's, as he looks into her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about my dear. You feel safe here, right?" he asks uncertain.

"Of course I do. I don't like seeing you like this Elrond."

He bends down and kisses her forehead then resting his against hers, "I'm sorry my love. I want you to know that I will keep you safe no matter what cost."

She knows what he is trying to say. "But not the cost of your own life Elrond. I will fade if you ever did-"she loses her words and thunder roars again.

Elrond shushes her and calms her breathing down, one thing he learned, she is very sensitive and can get emotional fast.

"Aurithil, I will not die. You will not die. We'll both live here in peace, we'll have a family of our own, watch them grow up and soon see them married to an elf they love. Then when our time has ended here, we will sail together to the Undying Lands. Tis' I promise." He says stroking her hair.

She smiles with tired eyes raising her hand up to stroke his hair, "I believe you. I'll be by your side and follow you forever. My Lord." She adds and he laughs.

He rests his head in between her breasts and murmurs, "_Lady of Imladris. Heavenly she looks, kind and thoughtful to everyone—_I'm still coming up with it."

She rubs his head, "I like it. It's a good start." She kisses his head. "Thank you."

He nods his head and they fall asleep to the sound of soft rain. 

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was able to get this chapter done and up earlier than I expected. Awesome right? WOOHOO! :D :D :D The next update will be this weekend. Please review! I want to hear from you! :) :) :) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 15:**

Lindir walks with Elrond down the corridors in a comfortable silence until Elrond speaks to him.

"I must thank you Lindir for being a good friend to my wife and being there for her when I can't." he tells him.

Lindir looks at him and bows his head, "Your welcome My Lord Elrond," he sees that something is troubling the elf Lord.

"I normally don't talk too many about this. But I had a vision, Lindir." The Lord says folding his hands behind his back as they walk.

"A vision, my Lord?"

Elrond looks to him, "A vision of the future, of my wife, of Aurithil."

Lindir sees the worry in his eyes, and he himself starts to get worriedness on his face.

"War is going to occur in some years now. The time is coming for us all to unmake the One Ring, to destroy Sauron, and to destroy the foundation of the Dark Tower," Elrond speaks gravely, "For I must go to war when the time comes; Which leads to my vision of Aurithil."

Lindir listens to Elrond as he speaks about the vision of him returning from war and discovering Aurithil lying down weak and dying; for she felt through their bond that he was dead.

"My Lord." Lindir exclaims, "Perhaps this is nerves or your worriedness of her safety."

Elrond looks to him fast, "Could it?"

"Maybe. I remember you saying that only _most _of your visions come true. And if that vision did come true, it may change."

Elrond nods his head, "Thank you Lindir for listening. That is a good theory. I do not wish to worry you also. But I must ask you to promise me something important."

Lindir answers wondering what he's going to ask him, "Yes, my Lord."

"You must promise me that you won't speak of this to Aurithil. And if something befalls upon me in the future and I'm not here with her, you must watch over her and keep her from fading until I return. Even when I don't." Elrond says softly.

Lindir looks to him, hardly believing the words leaving his mouth. He has never seen Lord Elrond like this. But if this means keeping Aurithil, the Lady of Imladris, safe at all costs, he will see it done.

"Yes, My Lord." Lindir promises.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**Aurithil's POV**

Lassidhren, Rennen, and I sit in the seamstress room sewing and talking.

"You're not going to believe this M'lady." Lassidhren speaks angrily as she practically stabs the needle through the dress she is weaving.

"What wouldn't I believe?" I ask her.

"You know of Híforod, the 'powerful ellon of the guard and patrol', as he calls himself; do you?" she says.

"Yes, I know him well." I say looking up at her curiously as she lets out a sigh.

Rennen asks her, "What is this about?"

Lassidhren answers, "One day I was asked to deliver some clothes to him. I was fine and had no problem at all with it; it is my duty to deliver clothes. But when I gave him his clothes, he started to-flirt with me."

I smile knowingly. He talks to every elleth of Rivendell, except for the married ones.

Lassidhren continues, "But I just ignored him. I am at age, but still young, it had an effect on me. As I walked away from his room I blushed hotly—"

"What did he tell you?" Rennen says.

"Just a lot of unnecessary compliments." She says and Rennen grins. There is a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Lassidhren then stands going to get a smaller needle, "Then just this morning, as I was on my way here, I saw him with another elleth giving her the same compliments that he gave me."

My heart broke when I saw one barely noticeable tear fall down her cheek.

"I guess I thought he was interested in me. After talking to other elleth, they tell me that he flirts with them too. It makes me mad—yet I'm sad—I thought I felt something." She says sitting down and starting to sew again.

"It will be alright—"I was cut off by the doors opening to see Alensiel.

"Lassidhren, clothes must be delivered to Híforod's chambers." Alensiel tells her.

Lassidhren sighs and mumbles a 'great.'

"Yes Milady." She says to her.

She then looks to me.

"It will be alright. I will speak to him if you want me to." I tell her.

She smiles, "No need my lady. I can do this. Thank you."

I nod to Lassidhren and she soon leaves the room.

"Young love. Drama." Rennen shakes her head. Rennen is many winters older than me. She's very wise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurithil goes to Elrond's office the next day needing to speak to him. She finds him about to stand from his chair as he laid down his quill.

"Good afternoon my love." He says standing up. She can see very little lines on his forehead and the same look of worry and sadness deep in his eyes.

"Good afternoon to you too." She says going to his desk seeing the picture of him and her. "I need to speak with you."

Elrond gives her his full attention.

"Ever since the night you told me about your vision, well part of it, you've been acting differently." She starts.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asks.

"You know exactly what I mean. Every time you look at me, there is nothing but worry and sadness. Am I doing something wrong?" she asks softly.

Elrond immediately shakes his head, "No my dear. There's just a lot on my mind." He goes to stand by his window letting his hands rest on the table as he looks out.

"There's something you're not telling me." She says. She feels in their bond that he is hiding something from her.

"I tell you everything Aurithil. I wouldn't keep anything from you." He says.

She shakes her head, "You're lying to me." He looks at her. "I feel it in our bond Elrond."

"Why would you claim I am lying to you? What would I lie to you about?" he says walking towards her.

"It's that vision you had. Was it—about me?" She asks him as that thought just came to her.

He looks away from her eyes briefly, and when he looks back to her eyes, she can see his answer.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" She whispers. "Elrond, I want to know what it was about. I don't like the way you look at me with that sorrowful look. And it hurts me."

Elrond steps closer to her reaching his hand up to touch her cheek, "No" he says softly.

"Why?" She asks just as softly.

"I don't want you to worry, or to panic or to get hurt; I don't want you to know my love." He says.

She sighs, "But I am worried, I worry about everything. And I am hurt that you can't tell me."

She steps away from him and walking out of his office shutting the door.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, it should be up tomorrow! I get so happy when I read everyone's reviews, I'm happy to hear you all love it! Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 16:**

**Aurithil's POV**

After closing the door to Elrond's office I go to our chambers, to bed for the night. _Why can't he tell me? Should I even know? Is it..that bad? _

When I'm in my chambers I slip on my white nightgown and go lay on my bed and pull the covers over me, burying my face underneath them and the pillows.

_I don't hate him for not telling me and keeping this from me. I could never hate him. I love him with all my heart. He'll tell me when he's ready. _

When I drift to a peaceful sleep I hear the door open, and Elrond's sigh.

**Elrond's POV**

I walk into my chambers and see my Aurithil already in bed, buried under the covers and pillows. I let out a sigh. _She must understand that I don't want to tell her. _

I start taking off my robes, and circlet, and put on my night robes. I join Aurithil under the covers, and I couldn't help but feel through our bond that she is troubled and confused.

I slide closer to her so our sides are touching, I turn on my side facing her, who is not facing me, and I set my hand on her waist.

_She will understand later on why I must not tell her about my vision of her dying. I will not die; I can't leave her alone in this world. If. If I did pass on in battle-_

I stop thinking like that because I feel her shifting back towards me, so her back is touching my front. She reaches for my hand and I wrap my arm around her completely.

_The future holds so much for us both Aurithil, _Is my last thought as I fall into a dreamless slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()

**The very next morning…**

**Aurithil's POV**

Sauron has launched a pre-emptive attack on Gondor. Elrond is in council now discussing about the alliance to be formed in response to the threat of conquest by the Dark Lord Sauron.

War is on its way.

A week later, the hosts of Gil-galad and Elendil, the High King of the Dunedain, met at Amon Sûl and marched towards Imladris where they are to make camp here for 3 years, forging armor and making plans.

I walk into the library, still a quiet and peaceful place to go, because everywhere else is loud and talking about battle tactics. And Elrond did not want me around while they talked about war and plans.

I sigh as I reach for a book on a high shelf.

"How are you faring Lady Aurithil?" Erestor's voice from behind me says making me jump a little. He didn't notice it.

"I guess alright. Not good though." I tell him. He nods his head slightly and reaches for the book, that I was trying to get, and hands it to me.

"Thank you Erestor." I walk with him to a table and we sit next to each other and read.

I get lost in my book, forgetting about the world until a warm hand touches mine.

"Lady Aurithil, I assure you that this darkness will not be here forever. Everything will be alright." Erestor says with his monotone voice and serious demeanor. But I've gotten to know him well, and he does have feelings despite how he uses them and doesn't show them too often.

I give him a small smile and nod of my head, "Thank you. You're right, it will be alright."

The alliance was soon named weeks later; The Last Alliance of Elves and Men.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

**FAST FORWARD— 2 years later…**

**Still Aurithil's POV**

I no longer have the need to know about the vision Elrond had of me two years ago. I came to believe and trust him on his word that he couldn't tell me. And it seemed that when we did talk about it, he looked more pained than I felt. And that tore my heart to see him like that, and I realized it's probably for my own good to not know. He doesn't want me to worry. He cares so much about my wellbeing as I do for his. And the vision, whatever it was, may not come true.

Days are the same since Gil-galad and Elendil's hosts arrived; Armor and swords being forged and plans being made. It did make me uncomfortable being around the race of men. But I wasn't rude to them at all, I could never do that. Even though the memories of my past still plague my mind every time I come face to face with one, I push it aside as if none of that has happened and I treat them like friends and guests. But I am still wary.

Elrond senses my nervousness when I am around them, and always at those times, he is by my side holding my hand. I love him so much.

I haven't seen Elrond just about every night in the last couple of years. I see him all throughout the day, but hardly ever at night. He either stays up all night working in his office, never sleeping, or comes to sleep so late in our chambers at night that it's almost morning, and I couldn't bring myself to stay awake.

Now in my chambers for the rest of the afternoon, I sit on my lounge chair and think about positive things. I try to keep my mind off the war.

I will be safe here in Rivendell with Erestor and Lindir and a couple of the Rivendell guards. I am to take even a greater charge over Rivendell while Elrond will be gone. I will watch over the many residents of Rivendell and protect them with all my power. I shall make sure no harm will come here.

As I sit and look out my window, I hear the doors open and close to our chamber. I look to see who it was, not expecting that person to be Elrond.

"Elrond."

"I have finished working for the rest of this week my love." He breathes out.

I smile and sit up a little more, "Really?"

"Yes. Really." He comes to sit next to me and he immediately leans me back on the lounge and kisses my lips softly.

"Elrond, we haven't been able to see each other like this for so long—"I start to say and he nibbles my earlobe. I miss his kisses on my earlobes.

"Now we can my love." He whispers into my ear. "I have missed those special nights."

I look up to him, "I have too."

He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. We look into each other's eyes with love and soon thirst for more love.

Before I knew it, our clothes were on the floor, and I was lying in bed with him kissing intensely. He moves on top of me and kisses my collarbone as his hands slide up my thighs, to my thin torso, and cup my round breasts strongly making me wince.

Elrond immediately stops and removes his hands from my chest and looks at me with concern, "My love, I'm so sorry, you've never winced before when I did that—"

I cut him off, "No, it's alright Elrond, I'm going through a…. feminine moment now this week. I'm just sensitive right here-" I gesture to my chest "- and kind of everywhere else for now."

His look was only a second of confusion until he realized what I was saying.

"Should we not continue on? I do not want you to be uncomfortable." He says caringly as he strokes my cheek and places a kiss on my forehead.

"No, I will be fine." I tell him pulling his lips down to mine for another kiss. "As long as you're very gentle with me."

"That I shall my Aurithil." He promises and we share a smile. "Now where were we?"

I giggle as his hands go back to my breasts, but this time very, very gently, rubbing them in a circular motion as he kisses the nape of my neck. And I moan and sigh in content making him moan the same.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The next morning… Still Aurithil's POV**

We never fell asleep last night; we stayed up talking and sharing stories.

I laugh noticing something.

"What is so funny?" Elrond asks me.

"We actually have our covers and every pillow on the bed!" I say shocked and he laughs with me.

"Well now we know our answer. When I'm not as gentle with you, there are no covers and pillows." He says grinning leaning in for another kiss and I slap his arm making him grin even more.

I pull the covers up a little more on me feeling cold, making Elrond pull me more against him. He has heat radiating off of him. I lay my head on his hard, soft chest.

"If I would've known you are going through a.. difficult time now.. I wouldn't have been too rough." Elrond says.

I grab his hand and rub circular patterns on it, "Elrond, you're never rough with me. You didn't hurt me."

He rubs my back and I look up to his face, "It's my fault for not telling you before things got carried away." I say.

He leans down and kisses my forehead, "It's not your fault. But would it be wrong to say I loved it all the same despite what you're..going through?"

I blush dark pink, "No—No, I don't think so. I'm glad that you…" I lose my words making him laugh.

I find my words again, "It's good to know that you loved it all the same."

It was a comfortable silence until he spoke.

"I'm going to miss you so much when I—go off." He choked on his words.

I move my head up more on my pillow to look into his eyes and see them saddened and wet with tears that have yet fallen.

I feel tears fill my eyes fast seeing him lie this. I press a long, loving kiss to his lips that he returns.

My hand rubs up and down his noble face as I say to him, "I'll miss you too, my sweet Elrond. But you're here right now, with me, do not worry about the future right now-"

"You're right. But I have to worry Aurithil. I worry about everything." He whispers.

"I worry about everything too." I tell him.

"You shouldn't. That is one of the many reasons why I'm going to battle; I want to take your worries away."

"But I'll be here worrying for you out there still. I could lose you." I say starting to feel tears fall down my cheeks. "But I know I won't lose you. And you won't lose me."

His eyes softened as I spoke. And a couple of small tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his face.

He pulls me to his chest and holds me tight and protectively against him.

"Keep thinking positive my love. You are right, you will not lose me, and I will not lose you. As I said many times before, I will make sure of it. I will," He says stroking my hair. "I will."

**A/N: Here it was! :) War is coming up next chapter. And remember, this is movie-verse, so all characters, future scenes of the war, The Hobbit, and LOTR trilogy, are the movie versions. And the timeline for some events may change, and some facts may not be right. **

**This is going to get even better! :) Next chapter should be up by Friday :D :D Thank you everyone for your reviews, and everyone for following, favoriting, and viewing again. Please review and ask questions if need to. **

**To answer a question to: Minvera Mcgonagall, we shall see soon if she and Elrond have the twins and Arwen. I can't give anything away. Thank you for your review and question! :)**

**-BrownEyedGirl87**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 17:**

**Aurithil's POV**

It is the night before my Elrond leaves for war. It is my last night with him; and I may never see him again. I can only hope I will. We can all only hope that all of this darkness and evil will end.

I approach Gil-Galad, who is standing by the fireplace looking into it with forlornly eyes, before I go to bed with my husband.

"Lady Aurithil." He greets me without turning around, hearing my soft footfalls.

I respond, "Gil-Galad," Going to stand next to him.

"It seems that you have something to say M'lady. You are usually in your chambers at this time." He says to me.

"I do have something to say. Well, it is more of a promise, if you will." I say.

He looks to me then, waiting for me to continue.

I can hardly speak the words, "I can only ask, if you can please watch over Elrond for me." I choke on a breath feeling tears prick my eyes.

A warm hand goes to my back and rubs it.

"M'lady-" Gil-Galad starts hesitantly thinking over his words, "-I will see to it that he makes it home to you. You have my word." He reaches for my hand and places a kiss on the top of it.

I nod my head, "Thank you-"

"No, thank you, Lady Aurithil, for housing us all in your home which we were grateful for. I will watch over him for you." He lets go of my hand. "Now I must wish you goodnight M'lady."

"Goodnight M'Lord." I say to him. He turns his head and eyes back to the fire and I stare at him for a few seconds until I make my leave.

**~ Aurithil and Elrond's chambers ~**

She returns back to their chambers and goes to the refreshing room and slips on her white nightgown. After doing so, she walks out of the refreshing room into the bedroom and sees Elrond lying in bed staring at the ceiling as though it interested him somehow.

Elrond fought the tears that began to sting his eyes. He swallowed hard, thinking of the long road he will travel tomorrow morning.

Aurithil's presence keeps him alive.

He turns his head as he hears his wife sitting on the bed, curling up next to him. He pulls the covers up to both of their chins, as if to hide away from the world.

She rests her hands on his chest as they are pressed up against each other with his arms that encircle her frame protectively and tight.

Elrond's eyes instinctively flutter closed and soon felt her lips on his in a gentle, tentative kiss. He moved his lips with hers, relishing it and their closeness.

Aurithil pulls away from his lips and looks up at him forcing her tears to not fall.

"I'm so sorry, Aurithil," he whispered, reaching his palm up to her cheek.

A few moments passed before she finally spoke,

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry for. I respect you Elrond. You are fighting for the good of Middle Earth."

Elrond lays his forehead against hers. His grey misty eyes looking into her dark brown ones with nothing but love in them.

"I'm fighting for you as well," He whispers, "I want a safe place for the both of us and our future family."

She lets a couple of tears slip through, he does also.

_'A family.' Aurithil thinks. ' Elrond and I having a baby.'_

"Let's think positive thoughts, my love. When I return.." He trails off pulling away from her forehead.

She lays further back into her pillow, and he lies his head close to hers, pulling the covers up further.

"…I will run up to you and kiss you. " She says making him smile.

He adds, "And I will return those kisses. A kiss for every second I've been away from you."

Her heart skipped a beat when he said that, making her smile, and her smile making his grow.

His thumb then trails across her cheek softly, "Then we will have one of our own. A son or a daughter, I am happy with anyone of them."

She smiles deep in thought, "I've always wanted a daughter."

His smile grows, imagining a small Aurithil running around, "She would be as beyond beautiful as you."

Aurithil says, "If we had a son, he would be as beyond handsome and noble just as you are."

"I love you Aurithil." He says making her reply, "I love you too Elrond."

And they both went to sleep thinking positive thoughts of the future. Not worrying about what is to come tomorrow morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

Aurithil and Elrond woke up as early as they could before anyone else to say their goodbyes.

She stands on her balcony still in her white nightgown from the night before, and looks down at the elves and men preparing to march off in their armor and with weapons in hand.

Turning around she sees her husband in his armor. The plates and lames are golden and delicately and ornately engraved. His hauberk ends at the elbow, and it stops at the throat rather than continuing up over the head. The lames of his cuirass are secured not with leather but with subtle rivets.

His cloak is midnight blue, the color of his king's banner, and about his shoulders he wears a petal-shaped collar of fine mail, edged around the neck line in leather, upon which is pinned his badge of allegiance with Gil-galad's emblem upon it.

His dark hair is pulled back more than usual, and has a braid in front of each of his pointed ears.

Her eyes then landed down on his sword that is in his hands. The sword, Hadhafang, which is the name of it, was handed down to him by his father Eärendil, who in turn received it from his mother, Idril, daughter of King Turgon of Gondolin.

Its blade was curved, sharpened along the lower edge, and tapered acutely to a sharp point.

He sheathes it walking to her and engulfs her in a tight hug. He leans in and traces her face with his hand. She leans into his hand, and snuggles closer towards him.

"Elrond," she murmurs as he breaks the embrace. "Promise. Promise you will return to me."

He nods. "I promise."

"I will be here." She says.

Elrond brings her forehead to his lips and kisses it. "I love you. I will always love you. For eternity."

More tears threaten to fall down Aurithil's cheeks. "And I love you. I will forever love you as well." she smiles sadly.

He gives her one last hug, taking in her scent and every other detail of her before walking away from her.

She looks back down at the elves and men about to leave. Glorfindel is going as well.

The elves and men put on their helmets all at once, and she spots her husband next to Gil-Galad.

Seconds later, they were setting off. All of them towards Rohan. Towards war.

Aurithil then lets the tears fall, all she can do is hope. And have hope she will.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Somewhere along the road…**

**Elrond's POV**

I'm marching side by side with Gil-Galad and our army behind us. It's been only a day now.

All I do is look straight ahead at the road in front of me. Not even glancing at the trees on the way.

I get the feeling again; a feeling of a vision.

Not stopping walking at all when this is happening, although I should because I get a headache, the vision of a person, at the same time made the headache worse and better. It is of my Aurithil.

_-Vision sequence-_

_Aurithil pulls me into a hug and a loving kiss in our chambers which was soon interrupted by our doors bursting open hitting the wall on either side._

_The sound of a beautiful laughter fills my ears when I pull away from her to see a small elfling. An elfling with dark brown hair, hands behind his back looking up at the both of us like we are the very reason for his existence. An adorable little one he is. _

_He smiles up at me when I crouched down and scooped him up into my arms making him laugh._

_"Aurithil, he has chipped the walls again." I said to her._

_"He most definitely gets it from your side of the family." She says laughing making the elfling boy laugh too._

_He is my son… A son…_

It made something in his stomach flutter. He cherished that vision. _'If I survive this war… I'll get to hold my Aurithil, we can have a baby, maybe even babies. I will come home to you my love. This is not goodbye.' _

He wakes up from his thoughts when Gil-Galad speaks to him:

"Elrond, we are getting close. Less than a day away."

Elrond shoves everything he was thinking into the back of his mind. He needs to concentrate on this war and winning it with his people.

He must in order to have a good and safe world, return to Rivendell to see his people, and his wife. He must. He promised her.

And with that, they all keep marching into the night.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've honestly been SUPER BUSY these couple of days. I'm going to tell you that updates will happen at random now, BUT this story will be updated every week. So every week, just at random times. Thank you all for reading! PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 18:**

Aurithil stands on her balcony with hands on the paling. All around her is bright skies, but if you looked further, you could see small dark clouds and get the shivers of evil trailing down your spine.

"My love is there." She whispers to herself not crying, but with a noticeable sadness in her eyes. Every elf in Rivendell sees this, and they themselves have sadness in their own eyes for they hate war, they have loved ones out fighting, and want their Lord Elrond to come back alive too.

Aurithil feels a warm hand wrap around her. She looks up to the dark, sad, caring eyes of Lindir.

"All is going to be alright M'lady." He says softly.

She nods but starts tearing up and chokes on a sob as Lindir pulls her into a hug and soothes her with positive words.

"Aurithil, you know Elrond wouldn't want you to weep for him." He tells her.

"He would sure weep for me if I went off! I can't take this Lindir—"She doesn't finish because she sobs.

Lindir knows Aurithil is a very sensitive and emotional elleth.

_'What would Elrond do to make her stop crying?' _Lindir's thoughts are.

He hates seeing the Lady of Imladris, his close friend, the wife of the Lord he is proud to serve for…crying.

While Lindir was in thought he didn't realize Aurithil stopped crying altogether. He didn't know she was starting to get a headache and feel blurry eyed, not due to the tears, but a weird feeling.

"I'm going to go get some water for you M'lady." Lindir left the room, still not realizing she stopped crying.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**Aurithil's POV**

As I was crying I started to get a bad headache, and this feeling of comfort and love overwhelmed my heart and made me warm inside.

Seconds after Lindir left the room to get me some water; my mind took over, showing me… a vision?

_Vision sequence_

_I am laying down on my bed with no covers but one pillow where my head is resting. I'm also stripped of my clothes, so I'm naked._

_*flash*_

_Elrond, also nude, comes and towers above me, smiling down at me, his legs and arms on either side of me._

_"I am proud to be your husband Aurithil." His hand rests above my stomach, and I feel an unknown feeling well up inside, "And I promise to never part from you ever again." He finishes. _

_I look back down to my stomach to find out why I'm feeling this way, only to see my stomach…huge._

_It is no longer flat as a washboard, it's-I'm-I'm pregnant._

_I look back up to him with an enormous amount of shock and happiness. His grey eyes look into mine full of love, excitement, and lust._

_He leans down and presses a passionate kiss to my lips, that I return. _

_Even though my stomach is huge, he is still pressed up against me, chest to chest, and we love each other all the same._

The vision leaves my mind, and I am left with a smile on my face. And it grows even more when I hear Elrond's voice speaking to me in my head, "_The war is starting any moment now my love, I am fine. I will be fine. I will come home to you. I love you Aurithil."_

I respond back, inside my head to him_, "I love you as well Elrond." _I am then warmed up inside even more when I feel him softly smiling and warm as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurithil then starts singing a song, she had no idea that Elrond, just starting to fight, could hear her singing as well because of their bond; their strong bond.

_"I will wait for you, my love. _

_Darling don't be afraid. _

_You know as well as I do, my love, that there's a flame that will never die. _

_Love; it is in your eyes. _

_We will meet once more _

_And I'll give you all of my love, all of my love, all of my love._

_I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are, my love-"_

Lindir walked back in to see her no longer crying, but singing beautifully. He sets the cup down on the table and walks back out, leaving her to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After she had that vision of her and Elrond, she felt more at ease and confident. She knows there is a chance that Elrond could return home, or not, but she has more faith than ever before that he could. The elves no longer seeing her sad or crying, they no longer feel as sad either.

She rules Rivendell as a great queen, is what every elf thinks. She walks with purpose, a confidence, and a smile that makes other elves look up to her, with respect and admiration.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapter and super late update. But I said updates will happen at random times. School is very busy, I have a lot of work I must do. And my homecoming dance was last weekend and I couldn't update. I never stopped thinking about this story or my other ones over the past couple of weeks. I can never seem to find time to type. I will not quit this story or my story "I'm Coming Home." I'm just lacking in imagination right now. Do not worry, updates should happen again sooner. Thanks for sticking with me. You are all amazing. Please review! And again, sorry for the late update. **


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 19:**

**Aurithil's POV- 12 years later**

I wake up on an ice cold winter morning. Feeling the cold covers beside me, Elrond is still not back.

It has been 12 years since I last saw him. But I received notice over two weeks ago that our people are coming home. I never knew that war could last this long.

I get up very slowly, but gasp as the cold air hits my feet as I stand up. I must get ready for a council meeting.

Rivendell is doing fine, and every elf is fine.

Feasts together are every night, but no songs are sung. Only music is played.

I put on my thick, long sleeved, dark purple, floor length velvet dress that ties and looks like a corset in the front. I brush out my long brown hair and set my golden circlet on my head as I finish.

I hurry and slip on warm black sippers as I rush out my chambers. I am running late.

"My Lady." Erestor walks up beside me. "Our kin is timed to return today."

I look at him as I walk, "Are you certain?"

"Yes My Lady. Our border patrol went far past the border to get rid of some orcs. They believe far in the distance they saw the Rivendell flag." Erestor tells me as he still wears his serious face, but today hints of red are on his cheeks and nose due to the cold.

"Have we received any word from Elrond?" I ask him.

He looks to me then, "No we haven't My Lady. If I did I would've rushed the news to you the moment I received it. I thought you would've heard something from him?"

I look away from him and focus my eyes straight to where I'm walking, "No. Our bond communicating was cut off many years ago. It is blocked every time I try to speak to him."

Erestor rests his cold hand on my mind back, "I'm sorry My Lady. But I am sure he is fine."

I nod my head, "Yes. I'm sure he is too."

We make it to the council room late, but it seemed many other elves were arriving late too.

_"Lady Aurithil, it is great to see you again, after so many years." Someone's voice in my head greets._

I look to the right of me as Erestor walks away from me, there stands Lady Galadriel.

I immediately smile as does she and I walk towards her as I bow my head.

"Lady Galadriel. It's most definitely great seeing you again as well." I say to her.

She softly laughs, "I promised the moment I arrived I would give word to you from your friends."

"Mallenn and Mithadel? I haven't heard from them in forever. Please tell me they are well."

Galadriel walks closer to me and speaks to me through my mind, "_They are faring very well. You have missed a lot Aurithil. Shortly after you left Lorien, Mithadel has found love with one of my marchwardens. His name is Rumil. They were married a year later. As for Mallenn, she has taken up your job of sewing and is doing well. They miss you and I am sure you miss them."_

_"Yes My Lady, I do. We have lost communication over the years. I'll have to make time to write them." I say._

She nods her head and just seeing that the last elves have arrived, the council is called to begin.

I inwardly sigh; it's going to be a long and stressful meeting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

"My Lady, here is your cloak." Lindir says placing a huge cloak around my shoulders.

"Thank you Lindir. This winter seems colder than the past ones." I say smiling and he smiles back.

"Stay warm My Lady, and keep cautious of some ice. You wouldn't want to slip."

"Thank you Lindir." I say walking out into the gardens.

The snow is falling from the sky look like millions of white feathers. Despite all of the plants, grass, rooftops, and architecture covered up, Rivendell is still beautiful.

I pull my cloak around me more and pull the hood of it up to cover my ears and cheeks. Winter is the least of my favorite seasons.

A bird, a red cardinal, flies past me going to a birdhouse set in my garden. I walk into my garden and see the cardinal feed its mate a worm and joins her in the birdhouse that's covered with snow.

I hear several hooves of horses trotting on top of snow close by. Could it be?

I walk out of my garden and make my way to the front gates of Rivendell.

The armies of my kin have returned.

Every elf has about two cloaks on and their hoods are up. Some have their heads down, but some of the ones with their heads up, have blank expressionless faces.

Their eyes are bloodshot, and their faces are very red like they have been out in the snow for a very long time.

Many are wounded and have blood on their clothes, their faces, and their horse too.

I spot Glorfindel riding in just as many elves have got off their horses to hug their wives.

Glorfindel rides up to me, "Lady Aurithil. You haven't changed at all."

I nod my head to him and I take notice he is not wounded at all.

He actually smiles a very small smile, "Do not worry. I am fine. Elrond is fine as well."

I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. But I was still frozen in my place.

"He is injured though, but nothing serious. He will be riding in after the rest have come in. He requested that his people should enter first." Glorfindel finished telling me. "We will talk later Lady Aurithil." He rides off to the stables.

I look around; most of the elves were already taken inside to the healing wing and the injured horses taken to the stables.

Elves were still coming in.

I watch as an elleth I know, Hémeril, waits for her husband. An ellon, who is not her husband, rides up to her and jumps of his horse, and tells her something that she hoped she would never be told, her husband didn't survive the war.

She falls into the ellon's arms in tears. I want to do something, but I don't know what.

The saddened ellon leads her back inside as she sobs. It broke my heart.

I slowly look back to the gates and finally see the last elf come in.

The elf has his hood on as he looks around, seeing everyone is being taken care of, his hidden eyes land on me.

I take my hood off feeling warmth inside of me as he takes of his hood, revealing Elrond.

Just as I knew I was going to do, I ran up to him as he jumped off his horse, and he engulfs me in the tightest hug.

"Elrond!" I wrap my arms tight around his neck.

"Aurithil, oh Aurithil my love. I can see and feel you finally." Elrond breathes out having trouble talking because he is beyond happy. Both he and I have joyful tears streaming down our faces.

Seeing joy and happiness in his eyes, there is also weariness, sadness, and he looks destroyed. He doesn't look like himself, which worries me.

"I missed you so much." I cry.

He wipes my tears away with his hands, "I missed you so much too, my love."

I go to hug him again, but stop when I see that his stomach area is bleeding.

"How about we go inside where it's warm, and we can finish talking there. And I can take care of your wound." I tell him softly. He nods his head and wraps his arm around my waist, as I lead him inside.

**~Aurithil and Elrond's chambers~**

**Aurithil's POV**

The hot fire is burning in the hearth of our room. The curtains are closed so no cold air can sneak through.

Elrond and I hug tightly when we close the door behind us.

"I'm so happy you're back and safe." I bury my face in his neck.

"Me too my love. Every moment on the battlefield felt like my last-" He lost his words. I place a soft kiss on his cold lips that he returns, but soon breaks it.

"It hurts." He says putting a hand to his injury. I hurry and lead him to my lounge.

"Take your armor off Elrond. I'll get the healing supplies and warm comfortable robes." I tell him as I help him lay down.

After I retrieve everything and come back to him, his armor is off, except his black leggings are on him.

My eyes fall on his wound that covers his stomach area. It looks horrible and gruesome.

I sit beside him as he is laid back down, "I don't like seeing you wounded."

Elrond rubs my back with his warm hand, "You don't have to heal me. I can go to the healing wing."

"No, you are here now, and I'm going to heal you." I say to him as I start cleaning the blood.

It's a comfortable silence until he speaks, "This feels different Aurithil, and I feel different as well."

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I start working on his wound.

"Our bond feels different." He tells me.

I stop and look at him, "It's probably because we were separated for so long my love. I feel a little different too, but we should heal in time. Every time I tried talking to you through our bond over the years, I couldn't get through."

"I'm sorry my dear. I had to block it because if I did hear your lovely voice in my head during battle, I would've been easily distracted. And I didn't want to have the image of you on the field where there were horrendous orcs and people fell." Elrond says to me. I look into his eyes and see they have an unknown look in them.

"Are you alright Elrond?" I ask him as I finish up bandaging his wound tightly.

Elrond shakes his head, "I cannot lie to you, no, I'm not alright."

"Let's get you to our bed." I say helping him stand up. We walk over to the bed and I draw back the covers as he lies down. I cover him up and I walk to the other side and join him.

I look at him and see he is looking into space at nothing.

"Gil-Galad and Elendil were lost." He says as his voice broke when he said Gil-Galad.

"Oh-" I hug him as he hugs me back. He holds onto me like he's going to lose me too.

"He was a great friend to you Elrond. He was a great elf." I say to him.

He nods his head, "But he didn't have to leave Middle Earth yet. He wasn't ready to go; I wasn't ready for him to go."

I don't say anything else for the rest of the time. I let him talk.

"Aurithil, I'm never going to war, or any other battle again. I am too scarred in my mind and heart." He says. My heart breaks hearing him talk like that, I place my hand over his bare chest, his beating heart.

"I don't want you to leave me." I tell him.

He places his hand over mine that's on his heart, "I won't leave you."

()()()()()()()()()

"We won. Sauron's spirit dissipated, but the ring wasn't destroyed." He says breaking the silence.

"Why wasn't it destroyed?" I ask.

His defeated grey eyes look into my eyes, "Isildur had it. I was with him inside the heart of Mt. Doom. The strength of Man failed before my eyes my love. And their strength lessens every minute we speak."

I shake my head. My haunting memory I have of men comes back to me. They killed my parents.

Tears fall down my face. Why is Man so-

"No! I'm sorry Aurithil, don't let those memories come back to you." Elrond says kissing away my tears.

"Please don't cry Aurithil-"

"I'm fine Elrond. It's alright." I calm myself down and I cuddle more into him.

"Our world is at peace now." He tells me. I nod my head, but in the back of my mind, something tells me the world is not at peace, that there is more coming. I push those thoughts away.

"Rest now Elrond, you are weary." I whisper into his ear as I see his eyes drooping.

"Don't leave me Aurithil." He says before falling to sleep with his head on my chest with the covers pulled up high on the both of us.

"I won't leave you, never." I soothe him running my fingers through his long dark hair.

He's going to feel uncomfortable for days due to our separation. But time will heal us.

**A/N: UPDATED FINALLY! WOO HOO! :D I don't know when the next chapter should be up. But just keep an eye out. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I just have no time. School is VERY busy. I have exams this week too, but on the bright side I have an early dismissal on Tuesday, SO, that means an update maybe! YEAH! I'll try to update Tuesday. Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just own Aurithil, my other OC's and horse, Galroch.**

**Thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**Chapter 20 everyone! Hooray! :D**

**Chapter 20:**

**Aurithil's POV**

We didn't stay locked up in our chambers the day he returned. He and I eventually had to go around Rivendell and check on everyone.

This past week, since everyone has returned home, we rested. No celebrations yet for the victory, not until everyone has recovered.

We mourn for our losses.

Hémeril, the elleth I have known well and who had lost her husband at war, she died of grief in her sleep the same day she received the news.

_If Elrond had perished in war, I would've have faded just the same. _

I am grateful that my husband has returned home to me and the people of Rivendell. Life wouldn't be worth living without him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **1 week later**

I wake up to hearing loud, heavy snoring next to me. I smile opening my eyes to Elrond facing away from me, and he is sprawled out on the bed. I giggle quietly trying not to wake him.

He has been very busy since he has returned home. I say this a lot, 'he is busy.' That's because he is. His work life is stressful. He has so many things in his mind; it's amazing how he doesn't have a headache.

The snow is falling hard outside. The cold morning snow is peaking through the curtains. The fire in our hearth is still burning warm and brightly. I scoot over to his side and wrap my arms around his middle; one arm slipping between his back and the mattress, and the other wrapping around his stomach. I lean up and give him a kiss on his cheek.

After that his snoring stopped, replaced with a smile.

"How I missed waking up like this." He tells me with his eyes open. He turns his head to look down at me combing his long gentle fingers through my hair.

"Hmmm." I murmured snuggling into his chest that is covered with his warm robes. "I'm glad to have a warm fire in our hearth, a warm bed, and you on this day."

He answers by placing a kiss on the top of my head.

It was silence for a moment, something felt…awkward. Something inside of me is stirring; a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

_What is it?_

My answer is then answered when Elrond moves his hands to my hips. We haven't exactly made love in 12 years, because he was at war. And when he returned days ago, he was recovering.

"Do we have any meetings to attend to today?" I ask him to break the silence.

"No." Was his quick response. He changes the subject, "I have never heard you sing before, until I was at battle, I heard you singing through our bond. Your melodic, calming, beautiful voice filled my head."

I smile then it goes away as I realize, "Just that one little time. Did I distract you? I could've easily distracted you. If I did, you may not be here now because of me."

"No Aurithil, you didn't distract me. You kept my mind on the right path." He lifts my chin up with his finger, so my eyes meet his light grey eyes, which are unreadable in the depth of their emotion.

He continues, "You reminded me why I was there. I was there because there is great good in the world worth fighting for; and to me, that goodness is you. And you are my world."

My heart beat faster after every word he said that was laced with great emotion.

His finger trailed along my cheek. _Oh Elrond. _I rolled up so that I was hovering over him. My thick nightgown that I'm wearing dips down at the neck even more now that I'm leaning over him.

I kiss his forehead, and as I pull back up I saw his eyes were lingering elsewhere momentarily. I become self-conscious and I blush, _Why must I have such a big bosom? And I must make some adjustments to this nightgown._

He noticed my blush and realized I saw him looking there.

"My love, we must get your clothes fitted better." He tells me with a small smile.

I raise my eyebrow playfully, "They are fitted just fine. Your eyes just easily linger to my chest because it's big."

"Who says my eyes just 'easily linger' to there? My eyes linger everywhere on you, because you look beautiful. And your chest is not that big, my dear. You don't have to be self-conscious of yourself."

"It is to. You haven't seen me in years, I have changed a lot." I say.

He grins and a sparkle comes into his eyes, "I've heard you've changed a lot, but I never thought _this _much."

I then feel hands feeling up and down my back and fingers unbuttoning the back of my nightgown.

He whispers huskily with hunger in his eyes, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Are the doors locked?" I ask him as I tear my eyes away from him to look at the doors.

"No. No one would be looking for us anyway." He answers as he sits up and starts to take off my dress but I stop him.

"What about your injury my dear? Wouldn't it hurt?" I ask him.

He places his hand over his wound, "My injury is healing well, and I do not think it will hurt. Are you trying to distract me?"

"No, Elrond. We just haven't done this in a while. I wanted to the moment you returned back, but when I saw you worn out and beat, I knew you wouldn't want to do that. You had to recover."

He pulls me up to sit on his lap as he is sitting up with his back to the headboard, "I love you so much Aurithil. I am recovered. The moment when you leaned over me though, I felt—" he paused. "We have been away from each other for so long."

He didn't have to say no more. I pressed a passionate kiss to his lips that he immediately returned.

_My sweet Elrond. _

He unbuttons his robe as I shrugged off the rest of my nightgown, revealing the both of us to each other.

His eyes, full of lust, run up and down my body many times.

He pulls me into a loving kiss while I was in the middle of looking at him. I pull away from his lips as his start to travel down my neck, making me sigh. My fingers rake across his chest and back, which have gained a lot more muscle since when I last saw him. His arms are delicate, yet have much thickness to them and strong.

I gasp as he tugs on my ear with his lips. I do the same to his ear making him stop everything he is doing, and he gasps.

He pressed me down to the bed, and that's when I got a better view of him. He has gained more muscle everywhere; and his skin is soft, but still thick.

He lays his forehead on mine, "Do not be self-conscious at all, beautiful one. Your chest is perfect. You are perfect."

He said that with honesty and love, and it made me smile. And the smile leads to a moan as he started kissing my breasts hotly.

/

Elrond slowly sat up as Aurithil unwrapped her arms from around his waist, being careful not to touch his wound.

She turns to her side and sees through the curtain of the window that snow is still falling. It is around noon too.

He turns on his side as well facing the window, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, and pressing himself against her feeling that she is already cold again.

"You're cold _meleth nin _(my love)." He tells her as he shifts his feet so that her feet are in between his feet, hooked together. "You have small feet too."

She smiles, "You have huge feet." At that he lets out a short bark of laughter.

"I know I have big feet, but I never thought they were huge." He says.

"They are, my dear." She replies bathing in his warmth.

It was quiet for a moment, and Aurithil was in deep thought. Very deep thought.

"I can see us like this in our future, with no distractions from anyone or anything. Just you and I." He says pressing a kiss to her temple.

Her eyebrows furrow and her eyes look away from the curtain to the bedside table, "Elrond. What if I get pregnant?"

She was met with silence. She turned her head a little to see Elrond's face which was…blank.

_Did he hear me?_

"Elrond." She gets his attention when his eyes meet hers. "I asked you 'what if I get pregnant?' When I'm with child?"

She didn't understand any emotions that were crossing his face or eyes.

"Aurithil, do you believe that bringing a child into this world is good?" He asks her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks him.

He answers, "After being in that war, I realized how cruel this world can be. I don't want to have a child, only for it to be hurt or worse."

She sits up feeling a twist in her heart, "Elrond, are you saying you don't want a child? Or any children?"

Her voice cracked a little on the last part. He felt her..sadness. He looked up to her immediately and soon regretted everything he said. But honestly, it was true.

"No Aurithil-" He didn't get to finish as she pushed the covers off of her and removed his arm from around her.

"No! That's not what I meant! Not 'no.' I meant-" He felt stupid stuttering this.

Before he knew it she was dressed for the day.

She looks to him before she leaves. Tears were on her cheeks, but her eyes showed no redness. They were just filled with questions and hurt. But mostly hurt.

"I'm sorry I even brought it up. I'm sorry I'm crying right now-" She falters as she speaks. Elrond throws on his robes fast and makes his way over to her.

"I don't understand Elrond. Did you truly mean it?" She asks him.

Elrond's throat felt blocked. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He meant it, but he didn't mean it at the same time. He didn't know what to say or to think.

She has never seen Elrond like this in her life.

She couldn't say anything more; she needs space now.

Aurithil walks out of their chambers and shuts the doors behind her, leaving Elrond alone in his thoughts.

**A/N: This was a sad chapter to write. Will Elrond change his mind? Will Aurithil understand if he doesn't want children? I hope you liked this one! Please review! **


End file.
